Sing a Song for Me
by Gining
Summary: There is a new pop singer in Spira and everyone loves her. But who is she and why does Rikku hate her so much? AU
1. Sweet Dreams my Love

Someone is going to kill me for this. How many unfinished stories do I have now? Don't worry they will all get finished in time. It's a matter of the plot bunnies working like they are supposed to.

Anyway, summery time!: Akane is a famous pop star of Spira. But no one knows who she really is because they have never seen her, and she doesn't go out in public. Auron is a grown man who seems to enjoy her songs, but refuses to let anyone know that fact. After all, Akane is supposed to be singing to teenagers, not adults. Though she is loved by all ages. Now Rikku can't stand the singer, yet no one knows why. What could she possibly have against her?

--

The man tapped his toes gently as the music drifted out over the sphere. It was a woman singing, and he couldn't help but to love the way her voice rang in soft sopranos. It soothed his worn and tired soul. But it was a secret he kept to himself. If anyone were to know he listened to the young pop singer, they would never let him hear the end of it. Mainly Rikku. She would annoy him most of all.

But this singer was different. She sang of things only someone in love would understand. Rikku was nothing like that. Speaking of which, where was the child? Her and Yuna had left some time ago to do some shopping, but shouldn't they have returned by now? Auron glanced at the sky through the window. A storm was rolling in, she wasn't going to be staying out in this for long.

"_And that was Akane with Lost Love. A newcomer to the industry, but quickly climbing the charts. She has really made a name for herself so far. And next up we have Lenne with..."_

By this time Auron had tuned out the announcer. He stood from his chair and turned off the music. He was done with it. As soon as his hand left the sphere, Yuna and Rikku stumbled through the door. They were giggling and laughing as if they just saw the funniest thing in Spira.

He raised one brow at them. "I trust you two had a good time in Luca?" He questioned.

The two girls stopped laughing and stared at him in shame. Truth was, they were supposed to have been back an hour ago. Thunder crashed and Rikku dropped to the ground. She screamed out once in fear before taking off to her room. "Yell at me later! See ya!" She called over her shoulder.

Auron crossed his arms as he watched her run. She was so immature.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna diverted his attention before he could explode at her cousin. "We thank you for bringing us to Luca, and I apologize for being late. It was really my fault. I got separated from Rikku and it took me over an hour just to find her. I should have kept a closer eye on her." She bowed to him before walking away.

Auron sighed as she softly closed the door. He could faintly hear Rikku in her room trying desperately to hold back her squeals of fear. The storm had only just begun and would get stronger soon. He sat back down in his chair and picked up a book. It was going to be a long night.

--

"Have you heard? Akane is going to release a new album soon, ya. I'm sure Rikku will be excited about that."

"I'm not so sure, Wakka. She didn't seem so happy when I told her about the last one. I think you better just keep the news to yourself for now."

The man, mentioned as Wakka, released a sigh before answering. "I guess so, ya. But what I don't get is this. Why does she get so upset whenever we mention Akane?"

His companion shook her head in reply, dark braids swishing as they moved. "That's not something I can answer without asking. And I am not about to do that. It's not worth knowing if it only makes her upset."

"I guess you're right, Lulu. Anyway, they did say they were coming back today, right?"

Lulu looked around the island city of Besaid as if searching for the answer. "Yeah, at least that's what Tidus said. That boy gets so worried when Yuna isn't around. He's more lovesick then a puppy."

He laughed once agreeing with her statement. It was comical to watch him hovering near her whenever she was nearby. "I know what you mean. But didn't I do that with you before we began dating?"

Lulu suppressed another sigh. She couldn't deny he was right. Perhaps it was a male trait. "So you did. But it's almost time. We better get down to the docks before we are late. Auron will be quick to take off as normal."

"Aye, I know what you mean. It's almost like he can't stand being with Rikku any longer then he has to. Not that I can blame the guy. She's a bit too hyper for all of us. I still can't believe he even agreed to take her into Luca. He has got to have the patience of a saint."

"It's more then I can say for you though. I've seen you yell at her more often then she deserves. She's young, you have to expect that she won't be as mature as us."

By this time they had reached the docks and Wakka didn't have time to reply. Yuna and Rikku were already running off the ship and straight for them.

"We're back!" Rikku was shouting. "Did ya miss us? You know you did." She teased as she wrapped her arms around Wakka. Yuna was a bit more simple. She stepped up to the couple and bowed to them.

Wakka gasped for breath before he managed to escape from Rikku's death-like grip. "I think you seemed to have missed us more. Don't know why though. You see us all the time."

"Well yeah, but so much happened while we were gone. I can't wait to tell you everything!" She screeched before running off. She stopped at the first part of the path. "Come on! Come on! I don't have all day!"

"We better follow her. Who knows what kind of trouble she might get into on her own." Lulu suggested as she turned and walked off.

"So, Auron not staying again?" Wakka asked Yuna when it was just the two of them.

"As is normal. Besides, I think he said something about seeing a friend from Bevelle. So he may not be back for several weeks."

"Nothing new. Alright, let's go help Lu. She probably needs it to catch Rikku."

--

While Rikku was a little on the hyper side, she still did not understand why everyone had to think of her as nothing more of a child. She was more mature then they gave her credit for. And that made her mad. Then the fact no one would let her go to Luca by herself was another problem. With her father off on scavenger missions all the time, she just called Besaid home instead of what was her real home. And why not, it was where she spent most of her time.

Yet none of them knew the truth. And until they learned to accept her for who she was, she wasn't going to tell them. The sphere playing on the far side of the room caught her attention.

"_And now we are proud to be the first to present you with Akane's newest hit, Sweet dreams my Love. This song is from her newest album, You Don't Know Me Yet."_

Rikku picked up her pillow and flung it at the sphere. It fell to the floor with a crash, but stopped playing. No one understood her dislike for the singer. She gave a small devious smile as it whined once more before becoming silent.

Akane got on her nerves. Sure she had some good hits and the words held so much meaning behind them, but that wasn't the problem at all. It was one little thing. No one knew who the _real _Akane was.

--

"_And now we are proud to be the first to present you with Akane's newest hit, Sweet dreams my Love. This song is from her newest album, You Don't Know Me Yet."_

Now that he was alone with no chance of anyone interfering, Auron turned up the music as he relaxed. He was always eager to hear the newest hit to be released. It was almost as if each song was talking to him, as silly as it may have sounded. There could have been thousands of people this same song could be referring to. He was foolish to think it could have been about him. Though that didn't stop him from pretending. Without even knowing it, he began tapping his toe in time with the beat. This was a more upbeat song, and oddly enough it seemed to fit even though it had a sad title.

A knock on his apartment door stopped him from enjoying it much longer. He jumped from his chair and turned off the sphere before opening the door.

"Auron! I thought I saw you come back to the city. Word was that you visited Luca recently."

"Rin." Auron answered in simple greeting. He moved aside and allowed the other man in. "Thirsty? Though I doubt I have much to offer."

Rin gestured negative with his hand. "That's fine. I'm fine. I just came to see how your trip went. You know, I heard an interesting rumor while you were gone." He moved farther into the room and turned the sphere back on. Akane's song was still playing. It was on the last verse now.

Auron's eyes went wide. What would Rin say if he knew he listened to the pop singer?

Rin saw the expression cross his friend's face and laughed lightly. "Oh come on, Auron. You're not the only adult male who thinks she's great. But if it bothers you that much, I won't say anything. But back to what I heard. Did you know this song was recorded just recently?"

"That was a given. It was only released today. What are you getting at?"

"Only the fact that if you had been paying attention, you may have seen her without even knowing it. This song was recorded in Luca. In fact it was during the time you were there."

Auron ran one hand under his chin in thought. He wondered if maybe he had seen her without recognizing her. "Say you are right. What of it? Surely Akane would have all kinds of security around her. No one would have been able to get close."

"That's the thing. No one knew she was there until she was gone. You could have seen her on the streets and not known it. No one knows what she even looks like yet. Just think about it. Next month will be her first live concert. If you try hard enough, you might be able to get a backstage pass to see her off stage. With your wages, you can afford that, right?"

"Just where do you hear all this stuff? Rumor this, rumor that. How do you know any of this is true?" While he didn't not believe him, Auron still had a hard time accepting it as fact.

"I have my sources. Just thought you might want to be the first to know though. Tickets don't go on sale until tomorrow. I advise you to hurry up. They say they are going to go fast."

Rin left then leaving Auron in deep thought. If what he had said was true, then he better hurry and order. But did he really want to see her live and give away his secret? Maybe he better sleep on it.

--

The next day Tidus was up bright and early. As soon as he heard that Akane tickets were going on sale, he jumped on the sphere grid to search. But he wanted to make sure he bought enough for everyone. Yuna was sure to want to go, as were Lulu and Wakka. He doubted Rikku would want to go but he had to find room for her to at least stay with them while they were in the city.

Someone knocked on his door just as he began. Yuna let herself in and sat down beside him. She said nothing for a moment as she studied his face. He looked so deep in concentration, she was scared to bother him.

"Yes! I got them!" He suddenly shouted almost knocking her out of her seat.

"Tidus, what was all that about?" She asked as she fixed her shirt.

"Tickets! I got four of them, one for each of us." He pointed at the screen as she moved her face closer to see.

She gasped in surprise as soon as she saw what he was talking about. "Akane tickets? You managed to get some?"

"I sure did. It's her first live concert and I wanted to be sure we could all see it. It's going to be on the outside stage in Luca. I even got us some balcony seats!"

"But, how much did they cost? Surely they must have been a fortune."

"Only a couple thousand gil. But trust me, Yuna. It's worth it. When you come home, you can tell everyone that you got to see her live!"

"Where will we stay? Luca hotel prices have got to be way more then normal."

"Don't worry, I thought of that as well. I got a room we can all stay in. Including Rikku. Even though she hates Akane, I thought she might at least come with us to the city. I'm not going to leave her here alone. Cid would kill me."

Yuna tapped her chin in thought as her elbow rested in her other hand. "I guess you're right. Okay, I'm going to go tell Lulu. I can't wait to see her expression!" She left his place and down the street to see the older woman. With a smile Tidus made sure everything was confirmed before turning off the sphere grid. He wanted to go tell Wakka as soon as possible.

Outside, he almost ran into Rikku in his haste. "Oh, sorry about that. I was going to see Wakka. Have you seen him yet?"

"Not this morning. But he's normally at the pool about now. Why the rush?"

"I got great news!"

Seeing his face made her excited as well. Rikku hopped in place as she clapped her hands together. "Oh what is it? I wanna know too!" She shouted.

"I got tickets! And not just any tickets. They are for Akane's first live concert. We have been waiting for this for months!"

Rikku's good mood suddenly dropped. It was that singer again. "Oh, her." She said as her shoulders slumped.

Tidus didn't even notice. He was too high on adrenaline to see it. "I'll see you later, Rikku. I have to find Wakka!"

As soon as he was gone, Rikku found a stone on the road and kicked it as hard as she could. "Stupid pop star. I always get left out because of her."


	2. More Then a Girl

I have one word of advise for you to think on as you read. Think Hannah Montana. (No I do not follow the star, but I do at least know who she is.)

--

While it seemed like the month was dragging by for the others, to Rikku it couldn't go fast enough. It was as if every time she turned around one of her friends was talking about the upcoming concert. It was enough to drive her insane. While she was happy enough to know she was not going to be left behind during the concert, just the fact they were taking her was bad enough. She had pleaded with Tidus on several occasions to let her stay on the island.

Her last plea was if he would let her stay with Rin. Her father trusted him. After making a few calls it was settled. Rin would take her in for a week so she would not have to go to Luca with the rest. He owned several inns and hotels through out Spira and was a well known and respected man.

On the day she was to go with him, they all saw her off at the docks. She cringed when she saw them all waving at her saying things like "Good luck" and "Have a good time."

Rin placed one hand on her shoulder as he led her inside his private ship. "Are you ready to go? We have a long trip ahead of us."

Trying to look happy, Rikku rushed up to the main deck and waved until she couldn't see them any longer. With a sigh of relief, she pushed herself away and headed down to where Rin was waiting for her.

"Thank you so much. You can't believe how much this means to me." She said as she plopped on the couch across from him.

"It's no problem really. In fact this may make things easier for us."

--

As embarrassing as it was, Auron found himself on the sphere grid trying to find the tickets Rin said would be on sale. But it seemed as he waited too long. They were already sold out. He had procrastinated the search.

"The reward for my indecision." He huffed to himself. "I should have acted sooner. However, at least my secret will be kept safe." Closing down, he left the apartment to go check his mail. While he still could get some on the grid, he much preferred the simplicity of real mail.

Opening the small door, he was surprised to see an odd colored letter waiting for him. Staring at it didn't help answer what was inside, so he tore off one side and poured it into his hand. Two pieces of paper fell out. He noticed one appeared to be ticket of sorts. The letter explained more. It was from Rin. Knowing that he most likely would not buy one for himself, the man had sent one to him.

Auron studied the paper farther. Rin had not only sent him a ticket for the show, but it was also a front row ticket! Where did he get the money for this? This one piece of paper must have cost at least four thousand gil. Auron was sure he was going to owe Rin big time for this.

Making sure both letter and ticket were safe in his pocket, Auron traveled by foot down to work. He had the early shift for today, so by the time he got home, he would be able to find a place to stay while in Luca for the concert. If they had anything left that is. It was only a week away.

He should have done all this sooner. That was the only thought running through his head as he worked. Now he most likely would not be able to go see Akane. He arrived home four hours later to a message on his commsphere. He hit the play button as he fixed himself some dinner.

"_Hey old man, I know you're not home and all, but I wanted to ask you something anyway. You know how you like to visit Luca and stuff? Well we are all going there to see Akane in concert, but Rikku dropped out of the trip. Said she didn't care to go. Anyway, we have a free space available for one more person. I thought maybe you might be interested, besides we can't get our gil back just because she's not going. Call me if you're interested!"_

Auron chuckled lightly. Things kept falling into place. Tidus just resolved one problem he had. The other was how to get in without them knowing.

--

"Alright. Now, Akane, I want you to move over here during this line of the song. The crowd will go crazy the closer you are, but I made sure to have extra security on hand. Once they see you, be prepared for loud screaming."

A dark haired girl was practicing her routine before the show went on for real. She wanted to make sure she had this down pat. Her manager stood off to the side watching her as she moved across the stage. She was a natural, and everyone adored her.

"Manager, what if I fall? You know how klutzy I get."

"Don't you worry about that. The back up dancers will react quickly making it appear as if it was part of the show. They are trained for that." He assured her.

Akane ran her hands through the long dark hair before twirling once more in practice. Her eyes stayed focused on one spot as she had been trained to make sure she would not get dizzy. Bringing the microphone up to her mouth she began to sing the lyrics of the song Sweet dream my Love. While she enjoyed singing, thoughts of failure were always on her mind. What if no one understood what she was trying to say? There was one person she wrote all her songs to, would they be there the night of the concert?

"Akane? Akane? Are you alright? You just stopped singing. Did you forget the lines?" Her manager was staring at her with worry crossing his features.

Akane shook her head. "No, I'm alright. Just thinking. Let's start again from the top. I won't let it happen again, I promise."

"Okay! Why don't we bring in the background dancers now? That way you can see it all together."

"I'm ready. Let's try and do it straight through. If I mess up, don't stop me. I have to see if I can do the whole show in one go."

"Alright. Sheena, send in the dancers!" He called backstage.

They came out single file. All of them taught not to gawk at the young star, yet stars could be seen in their eyes. They got to be the first to see Akane, and to be so close to her. But business came first and they quickly got into position.

"Cue music!" The manager shouted to the booth. The speakers came to life as Akane began to sing and dance.

--

"You mean you actually want to come with us?" Tidus was asking after answering Auron's call. While he did offer, he never expected the older man to accept.

"Unless you would rather I not be there?"

"No, no. We want you there. I just thought it would be a lost cause, you know?" Now Tidus was scrambling to pull himself out of the pit he fell into. "I thought I would offer, but not hear back from you."

"Well, if it is too much of a bother I will seek another room on my own." Auron taunted knowing in the end he would end up staying with the rag-tag group anyway.

"No, that's okay. We want you with us. I'll even give you the name of the place and everything so you can meet us there."

Making sure he had something to write with, Auron quickly jotted down the directions he was given. He would leave in three days time. That would give them a day to get everything settled since they were leaving in two.

"Very well then, I will see you then." Auron said before hanging up his end.

Tidus hung up as well and breathed out. That had gone better then he thought it would. Sometimes it seemed Auron was more moody then a woman during PMS. But at least he didn't waste money on an extra person.

"So, is he coming, brudda?" Wakka had entered the room. In one hand he held a very large sandwich. In the other was a fruit of some sort he had swiped while in Tidus' kitchen.

Tidus leaned back into his chair. "Yeah, he's coming. Not quite sure what he plans on doing while there, but then again, what did Rikku plan herself? Not like her dad wants her out alone." He leaned forward in thought. "That makes me wonder though. I mean she's almost sixteen and all, but he won't let her be alone. Is he that protective? And if so, why doesn't he stay with her? I just don't get it."

"I don't get it either." Wakka answered around a mouthful of food. He swallowed before continuing. "It's not that I don't hate her, sure she gets on my nerves, but why do we have to be her babysitter all the time? Isn't she an adult now among her tribe?"

"I have no idea. I'm not Al Bhed. They do things different then the rest of Spira. It's a lot like the Ronso and Guado. You don't see much of them though."

Wakka chewed his food as silence fell on the room. When he finally finished he sat down. Tidus had yelled the first time he ate on the furniture and he made sure not to make that mistake again. "So you think she's really fine with Rin then? You don't think she's driving him crazy yet, do ya?"

Tidus waved one hand through the air. "Naw, he can handle her. After all, he did know her since she was a baby."

"True, true. Well, I better go get ready then. I also promised Lu I would help her. She said she bought a special outfit to wear that day. I get to be the first to see it, if you know what I mean." He wagged his brows in a very suggestive manner making Tidus groan.

"I don't want to think about that! I'm going to have nightmares for a week." He threw himself deeper in his seat as if it would help hide him.

Wakka laughed as he waved bye and left. Point for him this time.

--

Rikku whined as Rin told her they were going out real quick. She had wanted to stay in for the day, not travel the world.

"Where are we going this time? I wanted to sleep in."

Rin chuckled as he pulled the covers away from her bed. Rikku never was easy to get up in the morning. "Maybe you shouldn't have been up so late on the grid." He teased.

"Not my fault. You's is faser den home's." She mumbled out into her pillow as she threw her face back into it.

Rin paused for a moment trying to figure out what she said before piecing it together. "True as that may be, you still need to get up. It's not my fault. And besides, I promised to look after you. So where I go, you have to go. Better get started before the day gets any older!"

Rikku screamed as the sudden chill hit her skin. She clawed trying to get back her covers and the warmth they provided. Rin laughed at her feeble attempts before she resined to the fact she was not going to get to go back to sleep.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I got it. When do we leave?"

"Just as soon as you get dressed." He answered before leaving the room.

Rikku sighed and gave a smirk as she pulled the covers he had dropped on the floor back over her body. She was just about to drift off again before Rin poked his head back in the door.

"And don't you go back to sleep!"

She screamed again as she jolted upright. Rikku glared at him as he closed the door once more.

Once she was ready and Rin made her breakfast, they were on his private ship heading for Bevelle. As Rin went over papers and other plans, Rikku entertained herself by sitting out on deck. Two guards stood at the door watching her. No doubt with instructions from Rin to keep her safe.

She growled low enough for only her to hear. Why did they need to be there anyway? It's not like she was important or anything. Not her, not Rikku. She was just a typical, ordinary, annoying teenager.

A song began playing and she looked around with a start. It was one of Akane's songs. Who would be playing that here of all places? Getting to her feet, she went in search of the music. The two guards followed her as she searched. Though they didn't know what she was looking for. They had orders to keep an eye on her.

Rikku found the source on the far side of the deck. One of the crew members was on break and had taken his sphere up on deck with him while he ate lunch. As soon as he heard the song begin, right away he turned it up. Rikku stopped as she watched him sway his body in beat with the song. It was amazing what the lyrics and music did to a person, even a grown man.

He turned during the chorus as he was ready for the next part of his meal. He stopped mid-way as soon as he caught Rikku's gaze on him. Right away he turned the music down. "M-miss Rikku. I'm sorry. I had no idea you were on board." He stuttered out.

Rikku sighed. "No, it's okay." She chirped trying to sound happier then she felt. "It's not right of me to stop you from listening. I'll go do something else. See ya later!" She waved before skipping off.

It seemed like all of Spira loved Akane's music, except her. Though she had her own reason for that, and no one was to know. It was a secret she planned to keep to herself.

Down below deck, Rikku ran into Rin. It seemed as if he had finished his work and needed to let her know they would be reaching port soon.

"Why are we going to Bevelle anyway? Don't you have everything you need?"

"I need to pick up a few supplies. Plus I thought I would take the time to visit an old friend while here. You know Auron, do you not?"

Rikku sucked in a breath and held it for a second. She never knew Rin knew him. "We don't reallllly have to see him, do we?"

"I'm afraid so, Rikku. Don't worry, I won't say anything." Rin winked at her before the call went out that they had reached port.

--

Auron was gathering his things together that he would need for the upcoming trip. He was just about done when a knock sounded on the door. He stopped what he was doing to answer it. To his surprise, he saw Rin closely followed by Rikku on the other side.

"Rin? What brings you here?"

"I just came to make sure you got my letter."

"You could have called." Auron replied as he closed the door behind them after letting them in.

"Yes, I suppose I could have, but I was in the area picking up a few supplies."

"For your hotels?" Auron asked surprised. "What could you possibly need from Bevelle?"

Rin coughed slightly showing he was not comfortable with where the conversation was going. "Just supplies." He repeated himself.

Auron changed his attention to the young blond behind Rin before speaking up. "You managed to keep her quiet? I must ask how you do it."

Rikku crossed her arms and scoffed as she stomped her foot. "Meanie. That's not very nice." She turned away from him unable to look at him any longer.

"Stop acting like a child, Rikku. You are too old for that." Auron tried to reprimand.

"Enough you two." Rin interjected before it could get out of control. Any more and he knew Rikku would be crushed. "Rikku is not a difficult person to get along with if you actually tried." Auron hummed in response, but Rin went on before he could say anything. "I will be in Luca next week. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. Rikku is going to be at the concert there."

Auron raised his brow in shock. "I was unaware you listened to Akane. I thought you disliked her."

"I don't. Listen to her that is." She amended. "Rin wants me to go, so I don't have much of a say."

"Well, our time here is over. My supplies should be ready to go. I will see you soon, Auron." Placing a hand on Rikku's shoulder, he led her out barely giving her a chance to say bye. Once he was out on the streets, he released a hidden smile. Everything was going to fall into place soon.

--

Akane lay on her bed, her dark hair spilling on the blankets around her. She had a notepad in front of her and was thinking deeply. A new song inspiration hit her and she wanted to get it on paper before the concert and she forgot the words.

Scratching was heard as she began writing the next line.

_I'm more then a girl, but not yet a woman._

_Don't think me done yet,_

_I'm more then you know._


	3. Frozen

So, a few people have guessed who Akane is. I'm not going to reveal that yet though. Maybe next chapter. Just a forewarning, I have never been to a real concert. (Did see Metallica once for free though. That was fun. Mom thought I was at the art museum.) So when I pictured the concert in my head, I tried my best to put it in words. If you still think it sounds odd, just add details as you see fit.

Ok, the song was written by me. Not that I'm all that worried about it. I'm a story writer not a song writer, so if you don't like how it flows, I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone trying to place a real song there and complain about how it doesn't seem right. Well I guess that's about enough of me, go ahead and read now. Gin

--

Luca was crazy busy today. Tidus pushed and shoved his way through the crowds. Yuna clung to his hand as if her life depended in it. Then again, it probably did. Tidus took one glance behind him to see Wakka doing the same thing with Lulu. They had arrived with plenty of time to get to the room they rented, but the crowds did not help to get to that room.

"Wakka, if we get split, you know where the place is, right?" He called behind him to make sure.

"Ya, I sure do. Don't worry about that. We're covered."

It was a good thing Tidus had asked, because the next wave of concert goers rushed at them. The two men lost track of one another in seconds.

"You think they will be okay?" Yuna asked gently. She knew Wakka knew where to go and all, but she had to hear it herself to make sure.

"Of course they will!" He assured her. "Trust me, we went over this several times together in case something like this happened." Pulling her onward before she could get trampled in the mob, Tidus made his way to the hotel.

--

"What do you have there?"

"Just the lyrics of the next song I was thinking of doing. I had inspiration hit this afternoon." The girl stood from her bed and made her way to the window. Pulling the curtain back, she noticed the mob outside. "It's crazy out there. Are all those people really here to see me?"

Since she had left the notebook behind the man decided to pick it up and began reading over what was written. "Akane, you doubt yourself too much. They are all here for you. You give them something that can bring them all together. Grown men and woman as well as children love to hear you. Why can't you accept that?"

Akane sighed as she let the curtain drift closed again. "I don't care about any of them. I mean I do, but there is only one person that I really want to hear my songs. But I don't think he will ever think of me in the same way." She dropped her eyes to the floor studying the multi colored pattered woven into the fabric.

Her manager moved closer to her and forced her to look out the window again. "Think about it. What if he were to be there during the opening of the concert? What if he was down there right now? What would you say if you saw him?"

"I'd probably die of embarrassment. He barely knows who I am."

The manager shook his head. "So you say. I think you need to believe in yourself a little more then you do." He let go of the curtain again and guided her back to the bed. "Now, why don't you keep working on that song? I like the opening, it has potential." He picked up the notebook and held it out for her.

Akane stared at it before lifting her eyes up to her manager. Slowly she took the book from his hand. She smiled softly before thinking and adding more to the paper. "This is going to be my best song yet, watch."

"I'm sure it will. But don't work too hard. You will need your rest. You have one last practice tomorrow and them perform after that. Just be ready."

"Don't worry, I will!" Akane called as his form retreated out the door.

--

The next day went by without a hitch. Auron arrived in time to avoid most of the rush the last minute travelers created. He was given a place to sleep and was gone the next day before the rest of the group rolled out of bed. He entered the city with thoughts of breakfast on his mind before heading out the the stadium for the show. Foe some reason, he felt so silly seeing a young teenager in concert.

Even though he had been told several times that other men his age and older enjoyed listening to her, it didn't feel like something he should be doing. As he ate, Auron gazed around the restaurant he had chosen. The place was packed with people from all ages and walks of life.

"Daddy, when do we get to see Akane? You still have the tickets, right?" A little girl no older then seven called out. Her blond hair bobbed in the pigtails on the sides of her head as she hopped about in excitement.

"Soon , dear, very soon. You have to be patient. They haven't opened the doors yet. We won't be able to get in until they do."

Auron chuckled softly enough so he was not overheard by the duo. Even the father looked as if he couldn't wait to get into the concert himself. Paying his tab, Auron made his way down to the stadium. It would be best to get in line now before it got too long. Even if he had to wait here for an hour, it was better then the father's idea.

But he was fortunate, almost right away they opened the doors trying to get as many people off the streets and inside as quickly as possible. He tried to keep his head down and avoid seeing anyone he might know, or worse yet, know him. But fate had a funny way of torturing him.

"Auron? Hey, Auron! Is that really you?" A face with blond hair entered his line of sight. Sea blue eyes stared at him in wonder and amazement. "It is you! I didn't know you liked Akane! Why didn't you tell us? I could have gotten a ticket for you too."

"Too?" He responded in shock but without letting it slip into his speech.

"Yeah! Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna are all here. We came together. We're all standing up front there. Why don't you come up with us?" Before he had a chance to decline, Tidus was pulling on his arm and calling out to the people ahead. "Hey guys! It was Auron! He came to the show too!"

"Wow, can't believe it, ya."

"I thought it was."

"But it seems so odd."

"I thought so too, Yuna. That's why I went to see. But here he is." Tidus made a show with his hands as if he was presenting Auron instead of Akane on stage. Auron glared before he was shoved from behind. He turned to do the same thing to whoever pushed him, but was caught off guard by a young girl no older then eight.

"I'm sorry, mister. I didn't mean to." She apologized as it looked like tears were about to spill down her cheeks.

"It is alright. No harm done." He comforted. After seeing her face light up once more, he turned back to his group. They all had their tickets out and comparing them together.

"Hey brudda, where you sitting anyway?" Wakka asked in an attempt to include Auron.

Pulling the thick slip of paper out, he held it up to where they could see for themselves.

"Front row?" Lulu asked first after seeing it. "How did you ever get that? They best we found was in the balcony."

"Yes, it must have cost a fortune." Yuna agreed.

He huffed, indicating it was none of their business, but Tidus refused to let it drop that easily.

"Come on man, how much did that cost? I wanna know how much I would have spent if I could find one."

"I have no idea what the price was. The ticket was given to me."

The men nearly passed out from shock while the woman stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a third head.

"Gave, as in for free?" Yuna finally asked.

"That is the meaning of gave." He answered.

The line moved up and Auron went with it ignoring the two couples as they tried to collect themselves.

They made it to the doors and were ushered in before getting split up. As he found his seat and sat, Auron began to feel slightly out of place and overdressed. As he looked around, he could see many young teens and adults all wearing clothing associated with a younger generation. He had chosen to wear a black suit and white shirt with a red tie. Very overdressed. He ran his hand over his face debating on what he should do. Perhaps he could sneak out if he was lucky.

The man who took the seat next to him helped him change his mind. It was an older man, about his age really. He also wore a suit. The man leaned over and asked him a question. "First time to one of these things?"

"You could say that." Auron replied.

"I thought so. You look rather put out. Don't worry about it so much. I've been a closet Akane lover myself, but as soon as I heard she was putting on a concert, I knew I had to come see it. Cost a good bit of gil, but I know it will be worth it. If she looks anything like what her songs suggest, I'm sure I won't be disappointed." He let out a very jolly sounding laugh before settling back into his seat.

Even if he didn't say, Auron couldn't but agree with the strange man.

--

The lights dimmed an hour later. Latecomer were still trying to find seat and were forced to do so in the dark. The curtain came up but it wasn't Akane yet. An opening act began playing, mostly covers of popular songs around Spira.

Akane was backstage peeking out at all the people in attendance.

"Nervous?" Someone asked her.

She squeaked before dropping the curtain and spinning around.

"Don't do that!" She hissed. "You scared me!"

"My apologies. I did not mean to. But do not worry. You will be out there soon enough. Just don't lose it when you see who's out there."

"What's that supposed to mean? Manager!" Akane stamped her foot as she pouted. Her manager could be so mean sometimes. He was walking away from her while laughing quietly. Shaking her head, Akane made sure everything was ready. Her microphone was attached firmly to her head and her outfit was not going to be slipping off.

Her manager and her worked together and agreed on a three piece outfit. A green tanktop, with black leggings and an pale denim blue skirt. On her feet were hemp sandals. The air on her feet would help keep her from getting overheated. The lights on stage were going to get hot, she was warned.

The crowd was clapping as the curtain fell. The young singer who had just performed came backstage wiping away the sweat from her face.

"All yours." She announced. "Not a tough crowd to please though. You could mess up and they would still love you."

Keeping that thought in mind, Akane ran to get into position. She was to wait on a platform under the stage. When the time came, she would be raised through the stage and walk down the steps to the bottom of the stage. The first cords of the song began just as she stepped on. She could hear the crowd screaming her name in excitement. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself.

The platform rose slowly and she was standing at the top of the stage amid smoke and lights. Her back was to the audience, and they went wild as soon as she turned. Her dark hair spun out behind her before falling down her back.

She broke out into her first song of the night, a fast upbeat song. The crowd loved it. The more she heard them singing with her, the better she began to feel. This wasn't so bad. She could do this.

Akane danced and moved about the stage as if she was born for it. The motions coming to her naturally. The song ended almost too soon for her tastes, but she had to remind herself that she still an hour and a half to go.

"Thank you all for coming out to see me tonight! And thank you for all your support in the past. I couldn't have done this without you! So, are we excited tonight?" The crowd cheered but in typical star fashion she had to ask again. "I can't hear you! Are you excited tonight?" They cheered even louder. It was enough that it seemed like she could feel the building shake.

"Alright. I can hear you now. We're going to slow things down a bit, but don't worry, it won't last long. I'm going to sing a song I called, Lost Love."

Closing her eyes, she began the first line before the instruments chimed in. The violin was first followed by piano and then drums. It was an easy going song, the arrangement set up this way by her manager so that she would not wear herself out before the night was over. By the time the song was over, she could see more then a few faces glistening with tears.

As the concert went on, the couples in the balcony danced and sang along with her.

"I'm so glad we came to this. I'm having so much fun!" Yuna shouted to be heard over the rest of the crowd.

"Me too, Yuna. Me too." Tidus wrapped one arm around her waist before gently kissing her. When he pulled away, her eyes seemed to sparkle up at him. It lasted as long as it took her to look away and down the masses below. "Hey, I think I can see Auron from here." She pointed to the man in question.

Wakka had heard her and was leaning over the rail to see for himself. "Oh, I see ya. It looks like he's having a good time." They giggled together as the normally reserved man was tapping his toes and clapping his hands together. They couldn't see his face, but they each supposed that he might have been smiling too.

"He really does like her." Lulu noted. "I would have never guessed. Though it's a shame Rikku doesn't like the singer. She would have enjoyed this as well."

Back on stage with Akane, she was smiling and having a great time. But the concert was coming to an end soon. She had only two more songs to do. She had finished writing More then a Girl and would be finishing on that one. But first was an upbeat one because she wasn't about to send her fans home sad.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm really glad you all came out to see me. And since you did, I have one last surprise for you. Just yesterday, while I sat in my hotel room, I finished another song. It doesn't have music yet, but I thought I would share that song with you and give you a sneak peek at what I have in store next."

She waited for the crowd to calm down before starting. It was silent in the arena as she sang without the accompaniment of instruments.

"I'm more then a girl, but not yet a woman.

Don't think me done yet,

I'm more then you know.

You may have lived your life, but I still need time to grow."

As she sang the song, she moved about the stage like her manager planned. She pretended to stare into the eyes of each person in the front row as she moved.

"And if the winds should tear us apart,

I will follow my heart and find you again.

Don't push me away, take off your mask.

This is all that I ask.

I will be there for you, I will.

I will be waiting for you, I will.

How can I prove that?"

I'm more then a girl, but not yet a woman..." She trailed off on that line as one face caught her attention. She stopped singing unable to remember the next line at all.

Whispers went up wondering if it was supposed to end like that or if there should be more. Akane stepped back her legs suddenly unable to hold her up any longer. She had never thought she would see him here. Her bottom lip trembled before she composed herself. Two dancers came up to her to see if she needed help, but she waved them off with her hand.

Picking up from the last line she sang, she started again though a bit more unsteady then before.

"I'm more then a girl, but not yet a woman.

Don't think me done yet,

I'm more then you know.

You may have lived your life, but I still need time to grow."

She ended it there knowing there was another verse. The crowd seemed happy enough with it, and she forced on a smile as the curtain came down hiding her and the object she could not keep her eyes from until he was gone.

--

"That was the best concert I ever went to. I hope she does another one soon." Tidus was laying on the couch with his feet hanging over the armrest talking about they day.

"It was nice." Lulu commented. "But what I would like to know is what happened near the end? She didn't seem afraid at all the whole time, and then she froze. One would have thought she saw a ghost."

"Maybe it was a ghost. Maybe all her songs are supposed to be about a boyfriend that died or something." Wakka suggested as he smacked his fist into an open palm. The thought sobered the group bringing them down from the emotional high they were feeling.

After a few moments of silence, Yuna was the one to break it. "I have another theory. Did anyone notice where Akane was looking when she stopped singing?"

"Into the audience ya?" Wakka said.

"No, wait. I think I know what you are getting at." Lulu chimed in. "She had no problem staring at each person in the front. But when she came to Auron, that was when she stopped."

Jaws dropped at the revelation. "You don't think...?"

"But why Auron? How does she even know him anyway?" Tidus asked as he bolted upright.

"I'm not sure, that's something we may have to ask him when he returns." Yuna answered.

--

Auron would not be coming back for a few hours, he was sitting at the cafe with a cup of sake in front of him as he watched the news on the sphere. Right now the biggest story was the odd behavior of one of the biggest idols in Spira. No one knew what the reason behind it was, but rumors abounded. As he sat barely touching the drink in front of him, he could not shake off the feeling that Akane's eyes had been on him when she froze.


	4. Lost Love, Found Love?

"I can't believe you did that! How am I supposed to show my face again?" The shrill voice echoed around the large hotel room as she shouted. The man she was yelling at virtually had to cover his ears or risk losing his hearing.

"In my defense, I simply used what you wanted to get you a step closer. Think of it as inspiration for your next album if you have to."

"My next album? I don't think so, Rin. Akane is done. I refuse to produce any more!"

"You can't do that." He replied staying perfectly calm compared to her.

"And give me one good reason why not!" She dared him as her green eyes flashed.

"You are under contract. You owe me two more before you can go alone or quit."

She growled as her hands formed fists at her sides. "You tricked me." She accused as one hand came up to point at him. "You sent him that ticket and told me where to be so that when I looked I would have no choice but to see him."

"You wanted him to hear your words, did you not?" He questioned.

"I did, but like like this!" She paced back and forth before flopping on the bed with her arms spread out. "How am I supposed to face him now? What if he finds out it was me up there?"

"Akane, will you stop being so over dramatic? He does not know anything. You do not have to let him know if you do not want to. I will help you keep your secret."

"Psh..What's on the sphere?" She asked ignoring him. Turning it on, Akane flipped through before a picture of her face caught her attention. "What is this about?" She turned it up to hear better. Rin came over and sat next to her.

"_This is the first image we received today from the very first live Akane concert this afternoon. While it was well received, something strange happened at the end of the show that is still being investigated. We have tried to question her manager, but he refused to appear for questioning. Instead we were told to wait for Akane to tell us that answer herself. He then disconnected us leaving us with more questions then we began._

_While doctors say that they do not believe it was a medical reason, there is still speculation. While some say that perhaps a ghost may have been at work, others are doubtful. We now have video footage of the event."_

_A video was shown of Akane singing as she moved about the stage. She reached the chorus the second time before freezing and staring ahead. She took a step back in fear and shock._

Unable to watch any more, Akane turned it off. "How dare they? It was a good good show up to that point. Why can't they just let it go?"

"It will pass in time. They will soon forget this event. Just give them time."Rin advised her.

"Maybe, but how long will that be? I can't wait forever."

"You can, because of who you are. You will find a way to use this to your advantage. That is a skill only you can do. Because you...are Rikku."

--

"Hey, I know you! You're that guy!"

Auron was still at the cafe trying to enjoy his drink, but the second person had just come up to him and accused him of being the person Akane had been staring at.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." he answered. It worked for the last time, it might work again.

"No," The man persisted. "I was sitting right behind you. I saw where she was staring. Do you know her or something?"

"I have never met her before in my life. In fact it was the first time I ever saw her myself. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy my sake in peace." He took another sip thinking that the matter had been settled. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen.

"Hey everyone, he's here. He's really here. This is the guy Akane was staring at!" He stood up on a chair and pointed him out.

Auron's eyes opened wide in shock. Suddenly herds of people rushed at him trying to get a look at his face. Questions began flying at him before he was forced to duck his head and run from the cafe. He dashed outside and circled around the building hiding in the alley behind it. He stayed there for several moments before peeking out. It seemed as if the way was clear. The mob of people having ran out to try and chase him down.

"If this is how Spira's pop stars live, then I am glad I am not among them." He muttered under his breath. Glancing down the far end of the alley, Auron saw the way was clear. He sneaked his way down in order to try and head back to the hotel room.

He had almost made it when he was spotted again. "Over there! Maybe he can get us Akane pictures!"

With a groan, Auron ran for the safety of the hotel and dove for an elevator just before the doors closed. He hit the back wall and slid to the floor trying to gather himself together.

"Auron? Not used to the fan treatment, are you?" A chuckle from above him drew his attention up. He pulled himself to his feet.

"Rin. Never expected to see you here."

"Well, this is one of the hotels I own in Spira. I was just visiting a friend of mine. She is staying here during the concert." Rin explained before the elevator came to a stop. "This is your floor, is it not?"

"Hmm, I suppose it is." Auron took a step ready to head back to his room before he stopped and turned around. "What did you mean by 'she'?"

Rin laughed again. It was unusual for Auron to question a statement like that. But he was relieved he did. Perhaps he could talk the two into a meeting of sorts. "I did. A young woman really. Would you have time for a meeting?"

"I don't think so, Rin. Thanks for the offer."

Rin frowned as he watched the man walk away. Another chance had been shot. He had to get them together before the man left the city. While he himself would not reveal Akane's secret, he hated to see the girl so miserable. She deserved more. Perhaps it was time to talk to Cid again.

--

Auron slid his card key quickly and entered the room. He saw the two couples laying about seemingly in deep conversation. It stopped as soon as they saw him. With four sets of eyes on him, he began to feel more then a little uncomfortable. He kept the feeling down, as he stared back at each of them before heading off to shower.

"Well_, that_ was awkward." Tidus spoke up after he was gone.

"He looked...almost angry." Yuna added. "Do you think we can do something to help?"

"Don't be thinking that that, ya." Wakka warned her. "I'm not about to get involved. Let him worry about about his own problems. That's they way it's always been."

"But still, we were all sitting here talking about him. It would not be right if we didn't do something." Lulu spoke up. "I for one would like to know what we can do to encourage him."

"No way! Count me out! I'm staying out of it." Wakka protested as he waved his hands in front of him.

Tidus reached over from his place on the couch and half-heartedly smacked him with the back of his hand. "Come on, Wakka. Where's your sense of adventure? Don't you like to live on the edge?"

"Not when it's Auron." He grumbled.

Yuna began giggling as she watched them argue. Lulu was doing the same but used one hand to cover her mouth so Wakka would not see and get more upset. When the two girls looked at one another, they could not keep it in any longer. They both exploded into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tidus asked as he looked over at them.

"You are." Yuna answered through the fit. At his pouted face, she stood from her seat and bent over him to kiss his head lightly. "You're so cute when you pout." She told him.

By this time Lulu had managed to contain herself and took a deep breath before speaking up. "We still have two more days here. Would anyone like to go out site seeing tonight? I've heard there is a highly recommended restaurant near the docks."

Right away the others agreed. Lulu gave a hidden smile at how well her plan worked. She wanted them to forget about the conflict they had and move on before it became a problem.

"Do you think we should see if Auron would like to come along?" Yuna questioned. She had heard the water turn off and knew he would be coming out soon. She didn't want to upset him in case he was hungry as well. At the group nod, she knocked gently on the door. "Auron, we are all going out for the night. We wanted to know if you were interested in coming with us."

The door opened a crack, but he did not respond. Yuna looked back at the others as she bit her bottom lip. Perhaps he had not heard her. She was about to ask again when his voice drifted out.

"I think I will decline. I have had enough of the city." The door closed again.

Turning on her heel, Yuna addressed the others. "Well then. It looks like it will be only us. Let's go."

There was some clatter as they all gathered their stuff together before the main door of the room closed behind them and there was nothing but silence.

Auron breathed out in relief as he exited the bathroom. Finally for some peace and quiet alone. He had just poured himself a drink and sat down when he heard a knock on the door. He rubbed his temple in aggravation before standing up to answer it.

To say he was shocked when he saw who stood on the other side of the door would have been an understatement. He blinked before rubbing his eyes not sure if they were playing tricks on him or not. The person on the other side giggled lightly.

"You gonna invite me in, or just leave me standing here all night?" She asked as she smiled.

He forced his mouth to work before moved back and waving his hand in a gesture for her to enter. Two guards moved to stand outside the door before he closed it again.

"You know, Rin talks about you a lot." She began to make small talk. "I never knew you were so close."

"He saved my life once." Auron explained.

She scratched her cheek before spinning to face him. "Oh wow. Think you can tell me about it?"

Auron debated to himself. His face was set in a neutral expression, but his mind whirled in so many directions. "If you would like."

The girl smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Great! I can't wait to hear all about it. But...maybe not here." She glanced around the room as if assessing it. She clasped her arms behind her back as if embarrassed by her next thought. "I was wondering if maybe, you wanted...to see Luca with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" He asked. Wasn't this supposed to happen the other way around?

"You don't have to think of it like that if you don't wanna." She pouted. "I just thought it would be nice to hang out with the person Rin looks up to so much. He's my manager, and has me pent up on the top floor by myself. It gets so boring all alone. So as soon as I heard there was someone he knew and trusted staying here, I took a chance and escaped." She explained quickly.

"He doesn't know you're gone?" Auron asked flabbergasted.

She hung her head as she tried to look cute. "He will! Eventually."

"When he sees it on the sphere I bet."

She huffed before grabbing his hand and pulling him out. "Just come on. I want to have a little fun before I'm caught!"

And so that is how Auron found himself going out with one pop star named Akane.

--


	5. Lunch for Two

And so, the truth is now finally completely out. Akane's identity is revealed! Though I don't know why I'm saying that. Half of you have already figured it out. Anyway, Gin does not own these characters or places. That privilege goes to SE. Enjoy reading what is not mine.

--

Oddly enough, Auron found himself having a decently good time. It had been about an hour now that Akane had come and taken him away. The two guards followed them everywhere, but at a moderate distance. He couldn't help but to keep peering over his shoulder at them. It was disturbing with them around, as if they had to be chaperoned or something.

"Something bothering you, Auron?" Akane asked after the fourth time she caught him looking.

"Must they stare like that?"

Akane giggled. She enjoyed her time with him a immensely, but Auron was so serious. He needed to loosen up some. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "Wanna play a game? Let's see if we can lose them."

His eyes went wide in shock. That's not a game Akane should be playing. "We, we better not. What if you were to become injured?"

Akane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Such a stiff." Crossing her arms over her chest, she pouted.

Auron ran his hand over his face in defeat. How was it she could get him to do almost anything just by a look? "Very well. Where do you suggest we start?"

Akane's pout turned into a sneaky grin. Let's head for the docks. There are so many people down there, we can easily hide."

He had to admit, the girl was bright. It was almost as if she was planning this since they came out. She knew just where to go, how to hide among the crowds. Akane took his hand before making him stand. With a wink and wave, she led him away from her guards.

--

Yuna was the first to exit the restaurant after they were all finished eating. Lulu had just joined her in time to see two figures run past. The two woman glanced to one another wondering if what they saw was real.

"That was...Auron, right?" Yuna asked to make sure.

"It appeared to be him, however I was unable to get a decent look at who he was with. But the more important question is why was he running?"

They soon got their answer as two men in light armor zipped by. They seemed to be in pursuit of Auron and the girl he was with.

"That can't be good. Think we should follow them?" Lulu asked before the others could join them.

"But what about Wakka and Tidus? Besides, I'm not sure we could catch them now. They seem to be pretty far ahead."

As if they had heard their names being said, the two guys came out patting bellies.

"Man, that was some of the best food I've had in a long time. I'm not gonna be able to eat for the rest of the night!" Tidus exclaimed before leaning over and kissing his girlfriend on her cheek. He pulled back when she didn't seem to notice. "What's the matter?"

Yuna shifted her gaze to him but would not move her head. She quickly diverted her eyes back to whatever she was staring at. "We saw Auron run past. It was strange. It looked like he was running from these guards or something."

"No way, ya! Auron isn't like that!" Wakka defended him since he was not around. "You had to have seen someone..." He never got to complete the thought as the two figures ran by again. They slipped between the two couples and into the restaurant they had just come out of. "That was Auron, ya?" He asked pointing at the person who ran by.

"Sure looked like him." Tidus agreed.

Lulu rolled her eyes before entering the building once more. She looked around quickly before finding the couple off in the corner. Bracing herself for whatever information she would about to find out, she approached the table.

Auron glanced up once he felt the presence of someone above him. He lifted his head before dropping it once more. "If you don't mind, we were trying to remain hidden."

Lulu gasped at him in shock. Not only had Auron told her to go away, but he was sitting at a booth with...Akane? She raised one hand and set it on her chest before saying anything. "Forgive my intrusion, but how may I ask did you two meet up together?"

Akane covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. "I asked him!" She answered brightly. "And now we are trying to hide from my security." She lifted a menu that had been sitting on the table in front of her and covered her face.

Just then two more people entered the building looking for someone. Lulu moved away from the table quickly before they spotted her talking to the couple. She tried to make her way past them and back outside, but one of them stopped her before she could do so.

"Excuse me, miss. Have you perchance seen two people run in here? One of them was a young girl about sixteen, the other a man with dark hair?"

She pursed her lips as if in deep thought. She had, but they said they were hiding for some reason or another. Whatever trouble Auron got himself into, he could get himself out. "Yes, I believe I did. They ran into the kitchen last I saw." Okay, so maybe she would help him out a little. He was going to owe her for this one.

"Thank you for your time." The two men ran off into the kitchen as if heading for a back door. As they ran off, Lulu peeked a glance back at the booth. Auron gave her a appreciative nod.

Once she was back outside, Wakka was the first to confront her. "What happened? The security guards came up to us and asked if we saw two people enter. When we said yes, they rushed right in without another word."

Lulu smiled softly and answered, "They were looking for Auron and the girl he was with. It seems she was known well enough to warrant having guards. Auron is going to be doing some explaining if they ever catch up with him."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked as he placed his hands behind his head elbows out.

"Let's just say say Auron owes me one."

--

Auron shook his head soon as it was clear. "I can't believe I'm a part of this fiasco."

Akane frowned and placed one hand on his arm. "But I thought you wanted her to leave?"

"Not that. This, you, us. Running away from your guards. Tell me this isn't something you do often." He ran his hand through his hair before covering his face.

"What, running away and hiding? No, not really. In fact this is the first time. Because of my concert yesterday, I won't be able to travel in public alone like I could before. Rin says it won't be safe. But when I'm with you, I feel like I am."

He moved one hand to peer over at her. She looked so sad and dejected that that it was hard not to feel bad for her. Lowering his hands, Auron gently pat the top of her head before pulling her close to himself. "Then I suppose I must make sure you remain that way?"

Akane smiled, but it was hidden in the folds of his shirt. "That would be nice," She answered. Deep down though, she wondered. What if he knew the truth, would he still feel the same? But she dare not say anything yet. This was what she wanted from him, and if he were to find out she had been lieing to him, he would never talk to her again. Akane shivered at the though. Auron must have mistook it for something else and pulled her closer.

"We should eat while we are here." She finally said before feeling too uncomfortable. They were in a restaurant, it would be rude not to get anything. Right away she began to miss his warmth as Auron removed his arm from around her. But she picked up her menu and glanced over it for real this time. A soft sigh left her lips as she tried to read the words in front of her.

A server came up to them and took their orders. It seemed as he did not recognize Akane or just didn't say anything. It was a good thing though, she really didn't want him obsessing over them.

"So, Auron. Tell me more about yourself?" She asked after they received the food. They would now have a chance to be able to relax and talk.

"Not much to say. Is there anything you really want to know?"

"No, not really. I just..." Setting her fork down, she scratched her cheek in thought. By the time she looked up at him again, she noticed Auron staring at her funny. "What is it?"

"It's...nothing. Forget it." He went back to eating while acting as if nothing happened.

She knew what she did now. She had just done a Rikku-ism. While she could conceal who she was, some things just could not be hidden. Some of her real persona liked to be known. Perhaps it was a sign she was not meant to live this life.

"Akane, you feeling alright? You appear to be disturbed."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking. I do that a lot really. I see things all around me and write about it. It's how I got ideas for all my songs." She hopped slightly in her seat. It was something she did when she got excited. "And I think I just got hit with another idea. Do you have something to write on?"

A quick search of his pockets turned up empty. Shrugging, he had to tell her no. "I'm finished here anyway, perhaps I better take you back."

Akane glanced out the front windows. The sky did look like it was getting darker. She frowned knowing this meant her date was drawling to a close. "Alright. I guess so. But let me take care of the bill!" She picked up the piece of paper before he could protest. "Look, it was my idea to come out, I pay. Plus, I'm sure I have more then enough to cover it." She winked before jumping up from the booth and heading up to the cashier.

Auron watched her wondering if maybe they really were too different people. Akane was well known, bright, and sunny. He was a nobody, dark, and too serious. Why she came to him was anyone's guess.

"All done! We can leave at anytime." Her voice had brought him out of his own thoughts, but it also caught the attention of more then a few people. He could see table around them leaning closer to one another and whispering. Her name was heard a few times as they glanced in their direction.

"We leave now." He stood from his seat and tried to lead her out.

"Akane? It's Akane! I got to eat in the same place as her!" A boy about twelve jumped from his seat with pen and paper in hand. "Could you sign this for me please?" He begged.

With a smile, she took it from her hand and hastily scribbled his name. Soon more papers and such were thrust at her. She took it all in stride though. Rin had warned her things like this were possible. But Auron didn't like it one bit. He stood behind her with his arms over his chest. If they didn't know better, one would have thought he was her hired security.

Akane laughed as a little girl came up to her asking her to sign a shirt. Bending to the girl's level, Akane asked her about her family and if she was nice to her brother or not.

"I have a brother myself, you know. But I don't see him much. So because I can't see mine often, I want you to promise me you will play nice with yours. Okay?"

"You bet!" The girl ran back top the table her family was sitting at after hugging the star.

Someone must have gone outside and told others on the street that Akane was inside, because suddenly there was a mob wanting inside the restaurant.

The manager came over willing to do something to help. He stepped over to Auron mistaking him for a guard as just as the others have done. "It's getting to be too much. We have a back door if you need to make your escape."

"I thank you." Auron leaned over and relayed the information. With a nod, Akane stood and waved to the crowd. "I have to go now. Have a nice night everyone!"

A groan went through the room as she tried to slip out. Auron held her close to himself not allowing anyone else close enough to do anything to her. Only once they were in the back alley did he relax, but not completely. "We need to get you back. Rin must be worried about you. That was quite a commotion you stirred up."

"Yeah, I guess so. But don't worry, I know a way back where we won't be caught." She laughed again before trying to take off running. Auron caught her arm and pulled her back. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Akane pouted.

"You can't go running off like that. You might get hurt."

"Now you sound like my dad. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just stick with me." With a grin, Akane took his hand and headed back to the hotel.

--

"What do you mean you can't find her? I thought she was in capable hands!"

"I am sorry, Cid, but it seems she has managed to hide from the hired guard. They say she ran off with a man she met today." Rin winced as soon as he said it. He had not intended to let Cid know that part.

"She what?" Cid roared into the sphere. "Find her now! Otherwise you can kiss those records she makes good bye!"

"Do not worry. I feel she is in hands more capable then even the guard anyway. He is a good friend of mine whom I trust deeply."

"For your sake she better be!"

The door to the room opened and a guard stepped in. He addressed Rin before doing anything else, "Sir, Miss Akane has returned. Shall we send her in?"

"Is anyone with her?"

"No, she is alone sir. She said she sent the man away before entering."

"Very well. Send her in. I'm sure Cid would want to talk with her."

"You're damn right I do!" He agreed hearing the conversation.

"Cid, please. You must remain calm. Allow her a chance to explain."

He took the advise, but grumbled about it until Rikku's face showed up on the sphere in front of him. His features softened slightly before going into a tirade. "Just what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt or worse! And why did you run away from your guards to begin with? And don't go telling me it was because of this man you spent the whole time with!"

She opened her mouth about to say something in defense, but thought better of it. "Sorry, pops."

"You better be sorry!"

"Cid." Rin spoke up from behind her. His tone said more then his words though.

"Look, pops. I'm fine. Nothing happened." Akane reached up and pulled at the dark hair that covered her head. It fell away showing the wheat blond hair hidden underneath. "See, look, it's your favorite daughter. Not a scratch on me. I was well taken care of." She grinned as if it would make much of a difference.

Cid frowned before relaxing. "Yeah, I suppose you look alright. Just don't do it again!" He warned her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Do you really want to scare me into an early death like that?"

She gasped. "No, I'm sorry. I just, I just wanted to have a little fun with just the two of us. No one watching us, you know? You know, like you and mom had?"

"But Rikku, the difference is, your mom and I weren't famous. You have to be more careful then that. I know your mother wants to see you again, but I think she can wait until you're older. Understood?"

"You got it!" Rikku jumped up leaving his sight for a moment. She settled back down after a second. "I miss you, pops. Tell brother I said hi." With a quick wave she ran off for a shower.

Rin took her place right away. "That went better then expected."

"So it did. Anyway, Rin, tell me about this man she ran off with. Would I like him?"

--

Auron was whistling as he entered the rented room. It was such an odd sight that four people stared at him before he noticed enough to stop.

"You must have had a good time." Lulu noted with a hidden smile. She had her head laying on Wakka's lap as he stroked her hair. At her statement, Wakka stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Where you been, brudda? Yuna was worried since she saw you this afternoon."

Auron nodded once, but did not answer. It was none of their business what he did all evening. He turned his back to them as he reached one hand into a pocket. Inside was a slip of paper that Akane had given him before they parted. She had invited him inside her hotel room long enough to write down a message for him. It simply said to come see him, signed Red. While he did not understand why she would sign it that way, he was secretly comforted by the fact it was meant for him alone.

"Hey, Auron!" Tidus shouted at his back. "Can you at least tell us if you heard about the mob at the restaurant after we left?"

Auron sighed at the same time Lulu shot Tidus a glare. It wasn't supposed to have been brought up. "Yes, I saw it. In fact, I was part of it." He answered before shutting himself away inside the bedroom.

--

The pen was set down after scratching away at the paper in front of her. The notebook was raised up before Rikku smiled at what she had just written. Just wait until Spira hears this one.

_And so the two of us, _

_We were just sitting together,_

_The world around us making a fuss,_

_But it's only Lunch for Two._


	6. Home again

When we last left our heroes, they were trapped atop a mountain peak with no way down. With the weather turning cooler, and near freezing they risked...Oh wait. You say that's not the correct story? Hmm, I guess you're right. Um, sorry? Won't let it happen again. Very well, I suppose I must do a disclaimer then? Fine, SE are the owners of the rights to the characters within the text below. Not me.

--

"We have to leave today. It seems something has come up that we are unable to stay for the full week." Rin had been going around the room making sure everything was in order. He couldn't forget anything. And Akane's -ahem- Rikku's safety was his number one concern.

"Rin, what are you talking about? I promised that I would still be here today!" Rikku protested as she watched people moving around her carrying her belongings out the door and down the hall. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" She complained before closing her robe tighter around her body.

Rin sighed as he watched her huff. "And I would have told you when? I found out only recently myself. You simply woke up before I could say anything."

Rikku pouted before turning on her heel and going back to her room and slamming the door as she did so. Several of the hired hand stopped to see what had happened.

"That's enough! Back to work all of you!" Rin commanded before going over to her door and gently knocking on the wood. "Rikku, may I come in? We need to talk."

"Give me a sec, will ya? I'm trying to change!" She yelled back to him. Rin waited patiently before the door opened for him. He glanced behind him once before entering the room and sitting on the bed. "So, what did you want anyway?" Rikku began first. She was wearing faded jeans and a white tank top. She had moved to the floor and was searching through a drawer to find another shirt to layer over the one she had on. On her head was the dark wig Rin insisted she wear whenever she was with him.

"Look, Rikku, I know this is hard for you to understand, but my presence is needed back on Bikanel. You father will be there. He will take you in and then back to Besaid when the time is right. He has been asking when I was going to bring you home."

"That isn't home to me anymore. You know that. I'm almost an adult and he still treats me like a child. I can't even stay anywhere by myself anymore!"

"Fathers often worry about their children."

"But that doesn't mean I can't do anything at all. I have to be able to do the things I want sometimes too!" Rikku protested as she got to her feet. Her hand waved through the air as she tried to punctuate her point.

Rin took a breath as if thinking over what he wanted to say next. "I know that, as does Cid. But you must know this. If word got out about who you were, you would never be able to move around freely at all. If you think it is bad now, just wait to you see what it would be like then. Think about how the Lady Lenne lives. If you would want that as well, we can arrange it. And that is all I have to say. I will meet you out there when you are ready to leave."

Rikku watched him go, a forlorn expression on her face. "But I promised Auron I would still be here today. I don't want to leave yet." She grabbed the closest shirt from a drawer and slipped it over her head. With slumped shoulders, she left the room behind.

--

Auron glanced down at the paper in his hand once more. It still looked the same as the first twenty times he had looked at it. It was his pass to enter the floor Akane stayed on. Lulu had found out about it somehow late the night before. He could only surmise that it had fallen out of his pocket, but it was a relief that it had been her to find it. Tidus would have never let him hear the end of it otherwise.

"Hey, where you going, boss?" Tidus yelled at him as he approached the door for the day.

"Out." He replied never glancing back.

"Well don't stay out too late, ya." Wakka warned him just as the door began to open. "We have to be out of her by noon. Otherwise we owe for another day."

"I will keep that in mind." He stepped out and quickly closed the door behind him before anyone else could say anything. It wasn't as if the two couples bothered him, he just liked his privacy. Making his way down the hall and to the elevator, he pressed the button inside that would take him to the top floor. He held tightly to the slip of paper making extra sure not to lose it again.

A guard stood in front of the hotel door and he approached with caution. "May I help you?" The guard asked nicely, but there was an underlying hint that he would forcibly removed Auron if he had to. Not that Auron was worried. While the man appeared tough, he knew he could take the man down easily. However, that would not help him at all. He did not fancy the idea of being led out of Rin's hotel with cuffs around his wrists.

He held the paper in front of him holding it just within reach of the guard. "I am expected." He replied simply.

Taking it from Auron's hand, the guard read over it just to be sure. He handed it back with a shake of his head. "I am sorry sir. Miss Akane has left over an hour ago. Sir Rin had orders to take her home."

"I see then." Had he not been so well trained to control his emotions, the guard might have been able to pick up on the disappointment in his tone. "I assume this was an unexpected trip?"

"I'm sorry sir. I am not at liberty to say more."

He was not going to get any more from here, so Auron was forced to turn around and leave. He entered the elevator, but did not pick a floor just yet. He leaned against the wall and stared at himself in the mirror across the way. He saw faint gray starting at his temples showing through. His face looked older then his years. "What was I thinking anyway?" He asked himself. "She is so much younger then I. I am nothing but a fool." Coming to this conclusion, he pressed the button to head back and gather his belongings together.

He knew they would all still be there when he returned, but he was not expecting the greeting her got. "Sir Auron? Did your...meeting run short?" Lulu questioned first from her place in the kitchenette.

Auron would have to thank her later for her discretion. She knew he did not want the others to know, and so phrased her question accordingly. "It was canceled." He answered after a moment of thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Auron." Yuna added after poking her head out from around the corner. She entered the room with Lulu and picked up a knife to help prepare lunch for the trip back home. She began by slicing the veggies Lulu had cleaned. "What was the meeting about anyway?" She gasped as if she had just done a faux pas. No one asked Auron personal questions like that. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It is alright." He sat down on a stool at the counter and watched the woman work. He would have offered to help, but they seemed to be just fine. They worked as one, never running into one another though they did not need to look to see where the other was.

"Auron," Lulu spoke up trying to work him into the conversation once more. "Will you be returning to Bevelle after this?"

"I must. I have things that require my attention there." He replied before standing and getting a drink.

Yuna stopped what she was doing and placed a hand under her chin and pondered a thought. "You know, why don't you come with us? I don't think Bevelle is good for you. It's too stern for you. You need to move elsewhere."

Auron lifted a brow at her forwardness. Placing his cup on the counter he faced her. "Very well, where do you suggest I go?" He knew the answer. But he wanted to see if she was truly sincere in her idea. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her answer.

Yuna stuttered for a moment before Tidus poked his head in ans answered for her. "You could always come to the island with us! It would be great. We could spar like we used to when I was young."

"Was young?" Auron repeated with a raised brow. "Last I checked, you haven't grown up yet." He took a sip of his drink as the boy stared at him in shock.

"Auron! You just made a joke, didn't you? That was great! I didn't know you had it in you!" Tidus laughed off the joke before sitting next to him. He turned serious seconds later. "So when do we leave? Not that I don't like it here, but I'm eager to get home again."

Yuna stopped chopping long enough to turn around. "As soon as Lulu and I finish here, we should be about ready to go. Did you and Wakka finish taking everything down?"

"Yeah, he's getting the last load now. He should be coming back soon." He leaned over and stole a piece of vegetable before Yuna could stop him. She was about to yell at him when Wakka came back.

"'Ey, there you are, brudda. I thought you were going to wait for me." Taking hold of Tidus around his head, Wakka began shaking him until he submitted.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He screamed as he tried to escape.

"Just don't let it happen again, ya." The red head warned before letting his friend go. As if just noticing Auron there, Wakka weakly waved. "Oh, hey. When did you show up again?"

Lulu sighed but never stopped what she was doing. "Wakka, sometimes I envy how oblivious you are." She set down her knife and slid all the chopped food into a bad for traveling. She turned around before glancing at everyone. "Well then. Are we all ready to go?"

Yuna finished what she was doing before answering. "I think we are. Alright everyone, time to go home."

--

The trip on Rin's ship had been long and boring. Almost like her trip into Luca. She was eager to see her father again, but he had a tendency to overreact a lot. She could only imagine what he would say to her about the stunt she pulled while in Luca. Just thinking about it made her wince.

Sand was thrown up into her face and she scowled as she tried to brush it away. The sand scooter had been a great invention to get around, but it still had a few bugs that needed to be worked out. The sand throwing was one of them.

"How much longer until we arrive?" She asked the driver.

"Just over this dune. It's only a five minute ride after that." He replied.

Rikku sat on the floor in an attempt to escape the sand and sun. "Rin, when we get there, buy me some time. I am so getting a shower before I see pops."

He looked over assessing her appearance. "I agree. Very well, I will let Cid know. I will make arrangements for dinner. You can join us then."

She smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Rin. You're the best!" She laughed right after as she peeked over the side of the scooter. Home was within sight now. She scowled once more as sand hit her before they stopped. "They really need to make one of these with a top to it." She grumbled as they stepped off. "I'm tired of coming home covered in sand."

"You could suggest that to Cid when you see him tonight. Go on now. Go relax. I will send someone when it is time for dinner." Rin patted her back sending her inside quickly.

Rikku ran off knowing where everything was inside the large area. She grew up in this place, it wasn't until Rin heard her sing one day that she really ever had a chance to leave. Cid always was protective of his little girl. He had lost his wife when she was little, and he feared the same thing happening to the younger version of the woman he fell in love with.

She was greeted with several waves and hellos, but she only gave quick replies back and kept on running. As she turned the last corner before her room, she ran into something. Though it was more soft then she expected, giving away that it was a someone, and not something.

"Cid's girl! Where have you been?" A hand reached out to help her to her feet. "Haven't seen you in almost a year. Still chasing your dream?"

"Oh what do you know, Gippal? All you would have to do is flex an arm, and you could have anyone you wanted. It's not that easy for me."

Gippal was a friend of hers that she had known since they were kids. And besides Rin was her closest confidant. He knew all about her secret crushes and normally helped take part in making them reality, except one. They walked more casually to her room.

"Look, Rikku, there was only one girl I ever wanted. But she turned me down flat."

"You bet I did." She joked as she unlocked the door and entered.

"The point is, I haven't given up yet. But I'm happy with what I have." He entered after her and sat down on the bed before stretching out. "Maybe you should just do the same. You know he barely cares anything about you." He was hit a second later by a flying shoe.

"That wasn't very nice!" The owner of the show scolded. "I'll have you know I spent an entire day with him before I left. And he was happy being with me too!" She grabbed some clothes and stormed off into the bathroom to get clean.

Gippal watched her go before responding. "You or Akane?" He winced as he heard the slam on the wall. It sounded like soap or something else equally as hard hitting the tiles. At that moment, he was thankful for the wall. When Rikku hit, she meant it. "All I'm saying," He went on louder then before so she would still be able to hear him over the flow of water. "Is that if you really want to impress him, you have to stop lying."

The only sound he heard now was the rushing of water. Either she didn't hear his comment, or didn't have an answer. He waited for her to come back out just in case. A towel was wrapped around her head when he saw her again. Gippal was about to open his mouth to repeat what he had told her before, but she raised a hand and stopped him.

"I heard you the first time." Flopping down next to him, she leaned against his shoulder letting the towel from her head fall away. "But how can I do that when he only sees me as a spoiled brat? Akane is so grown up, put together, you know? How can I compete against that?"

"Rikku, you don't have to compete against her. You are her. If you can do it on stage, then you can do it in front of him as well, right?"

Rikku lifted her head and thought about what he had just said. It made perfect sense, so why didn't she ever try it before? A small smile began to spread across her face. Maybe coming here was a good thing after all. She had learned one important lesson. "Thanks, Gippal. You really cheered me up, you know." She threw her arms around his neck before standing and quickly brushing out her blond hair.

"Glad to be of service then. Anything else I can help a beautiful lady with?"

She laughed at his poor attempt to flirt. "You know, it has been a while. How about you show me around? I'm sure lots of things have changed!"

"More then you can imagine. I'll show you what we have been working on in the garage. It will make travel over the desert so much easier. Just wait till you see it. You're gonna love it!" With one arm draped over her shoulders, Gippal led her down several floors to show her what they had been working on.

It was about three hours later when Rikku heard someone calling her name. It sounded like an older man, and a frazzled one at that. "Who could that be?" She questioned as she stood to go see.

"Rikku, wait." Gippal stopped her. "Let me check first. Just in case it's trouble." He left her alone. Rikku waited anxiously before he came back a big smile on his face. "Apparently we have been down here longer then I thought. Rin sent someone to find you. It's dinner time."

Rikku gasped as she too realized how long they had been hanging out. She ran from the room yelling thanks over her shoulder. Gippal watched her go happy that they at least had the short amount of time they did. Even if she was infatuated with someone else, he still liked her.

--

The air was heavy as four people sat together eating dinner. The sun had gone down cooling the room off from the desert heat, but it was the tension that made it uncomfortable. Cid still did not like the idea of his daughter going around Spira and singing about what he thought "things she could not understand." Rikku's brother merely sat and watched his father glare at the man who appeared to be a hotel merchant and such, but really his sister's manager.

While he couldn't say he hated Rin, he just didn't know him well enough to like him. Rin was the one who took his sister from her home just so she could sing. But his father agreed to let her go or so he thought.

"Rikku?" He spoke up breaking the silence. All eyes turned to him and he almost scrunched in his seat. Pulling himself together, he went on. "Next time you perform, may I come?"

The sound of metal hitting the table rang out in the room. Cid could not believe what he had just heard. His own son wanted to see his little girl perform? It wasn't possible.

"Pops?" "Cid?" Both Rikku and Rin asked at the same time. It looked as if he was going to pop a vein in his head. "Pops, you might want to relax. You know how the doctors say stress isn't good for you."

Cid stared at his children before calming down. "Boy, why would you even ask a question like that? You know I don't even like her going out as it is!"

"Cid, if I may. Rikku is a big girl. She can handle herself I'm sure. I have seen it for myself. She has grown up from the toddler you remember. Perhaps it is time you let her go to do as she sees fit?"

If his vein could pop any more, it most likely would have. Brother set down his own fork and sat back to watch. Rin stayed cool and collected making Cid even worse.

"I will do with my children as I see fit. You or anyone else has no right to tell me how to raise them!"

Rikku and her brother glanced at one another before nodding in agreement. It would be best to leave now before things got heated any more. Their father was known for his temper. At least Rin knew how to handle it when this happened. They pushed their chairs back and tried to stand.

"You two stay right where you are! You are not going to run away from this!" Cid stomped his fist on the table forcing them right back down. "Sit down and eat your dinner!"

"Cid," Rin started to say before changing his mind. He turned to the two siblings instead. "Head on out you two. I would speak to Cid alone."

Unsure of what to do, they very slowly stood up as they stared back and forth between the two men. Since Cid said nothing to stop them, as soon as they were out of sight, the siblings took off at a run. They collapsed together outside in the hallway.

"What do you think they might be talking about?" Rikku asked first. Her brother turned his head and stared before saying anything.

"Don't know. Could be anything, but it has to be about you."

Rikku slid until she was almost flat on the floor. "That's what I was afraid of." She muttered.

--

Auron unpacked his stuff slowly. His mind was not on the task at hand. He was too lost in the trip he had just come back from. After parting from the others in Luca, he had returned home only to be greeted by the empty apartment. After his adventure, being home just didn't fell right any more. It was almost as if this was never meant to be.

With a sigh, he dropped his travel bag on the floor. "Perhaps it is time for a change in my life." Glancing around the small place, he made up his mind. He was going to move away. And he had just the place in mind.

--


	7. Missing you

Rikku watched as Rin moved about her room rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. He opened his mouth several times as if he wanted to say something, only to change his mind and continue pacing.

"Rin, what is it? I know you didn't come here just to walk around my room." Rikku finally spoke up.

Rin stopped and chuckled lightly. "You're right. I just wasn't sure how to say this to you." He relaxed and smiled in an attempt to put her mind at ease. "Cid and I came up with a conclusion. Your contract states that you owe me two more albums before you can quit. However, I am willing to forgo that if you are willing to stay here and live out the rest of your life surrounded by your tribe and family."

Rikku leaped to her feet in surprise. While the idea sounded good, in a way, she did enjoy performing. It was a dilemma she never expected to face yet. "I..." She began to say before stopping. What did she want to do? She loved her family, but the reason she went out and sang in Spira was because she wanted the one special person to hear her words.

Seeing the uncertainty on her face, Rin made a compromise. "Don't feel as if you have to answer now. Give yourself a day to think about it." He patted her head before heading out.

"Rin, wait." Rikku called out before the door even began to open. "I know what I want to do. While staying here does sound great, I would miss my family if I never saw them. But I sing because that is what I want to do. I want people to be happy when they listen. Even if that one person never hears my words, it makes me happy knowing that others have. How can I just give up and walk away now? I may be many things, such as a kid, or immature. But I say no, I am no quitter."

Rin smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. It was also what he told Cid she would say. A girl in love would do almost anything to get noticed. "Very well, we leave in the morning. You will stay in Besaid for a week until plans can be made for your next recording session."

"You got it! I promise I'll be ready!" Dropping to the floor, Rikku pulled a travel bag out from under her bed. Not even noticing Rin leave, she threw random clothing and other things inside.

--

Auron stepped off the boat and took a deep breath of the fresh air around him. It was a nice change from the city air he was used to. "I could get used to this." He told himself. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he began following the other two people who left the ship at the same time he did. Though they were farther up the path then he was.

It wasn't that he minded. This gave him a chance to get to know the place more, and to get lost in his thoughts. The idea to come live here was such a random one for him. Sure Yuna had suggested it when they were still in Luca, but at the time he had seen no reason for it and so declined. Yet here he was.

Running one hand over his face, he turned down the next part of the path. "When did this get so long?" He wondered. Perhaps it was simply him being lost in thought. He failed to notice what was around him. But wouldn't that make it shorter, not longer? Lifting his face, he could see the entrance to the village just ahead. Lulu was passing by the entrance and she looked over just in time to see his approach.

"Auron, what are you doing here? Don't you have work in Bevelle to do?" She asked as soon as she approached him.

"Not anymore I'm afraid. I left. I have spent too long in the city. It was time for a change."

"Well, you have good timing. Rin is also due to arrive soon. He is supposed to be bringing Rikku with him. Wakka heard from him last night. Do you have a place to stay for now?" She began walking back through the entrance after changing the subject.

"For now, no. I suppose I could stay at the inn until I am able to find something more long term suitable." He replied before taking the lead. "And why is Rin bringing Rikku in? Shouldn't he be in Luca?"

"Luca? Auron, I don't understand. Why would he be there? He took Rikku in while we went off see the concert. It was to give her a chance to see her family again."

Auron stopped walking as he tried to piece together the information he just received. Rin had never told them he was going to Luca? Then why would he have seen the man there? Did they not know he ran a chain of hotels? Perhaps they didn't. If that was true, it would be best not to say anything. No need to get them worked up over nothing. "I'm sorry. My information must be wrong then." He caught up with her in a matter of steps.

Having arrived at the local inn, Auron took the first step before stopping. "Lulu, do me a favor. If it's all the same to you, I would rather Rikku or Rin not know I am here. I have had a long trip and would rather rest tonight."

Lulu nodded once. "If you say so. I won't say a word to the others either. It will give you the chance to relay your decision on your time."

"Thank you."

Watching the mysterious man go, she turned away and headed in the direction she was originally bound for. Yuna and her had agreed they would meet Rin and Rikku as they arrived. Auron had been acting rather odd, however, after the trip he had just had she supposed it was to be expected.

Yuna was waiting for her by the time she reached the entrance once more.

"You're late." The younger girl teased as she giggled.

"I'm sorry. I got...distracted." Lulu fumbled for an answer.

Yuna stopped her giggling and tilted her head to the side. "Distracted? How so?"

Giving a soft smile, Lulu directed her attention elsewhere. "It doesn't matter. We have somewhere to be, don't we?"

"Oh yes. I can't wait to see Rikku again. I'm sure she would want to hear all about our trip."

Leading her friend down the path, Lulu continued the conversation as they walked. "I'm not so sure about that. Rikku went with Rin because she doesn't care for the singer. Remember?"

"Oh! You're right. I forgot all about that." She clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise. "How could I have been so foolish? Alright then, not a word about Luca to her then."

The conversation went in several different directions before they arrived at the shore. Yuna sat down on the warm sand spreading her fingers over the grains as they waited. Lulu stood next to her refusing to even be seen sitting and ruin her dark dress.

"How much longer before they are expected to arrive?" Yuna asked after several quiet moments.

"One would assume soon. Rin told us sometime in the mid-afternoon." She shielded her eyes before scanning the horizon. "Wait, I think I see them approach."

Yuna leaped to her feet and tried doing the same as her. "I see it too!" Dropping her hands to her sides, she watched and waited as the airship drew closer.

Rin's pilot guided the ship close enough to the shore that when the plank was lowered the two coming off would not be wading through the water.

Rikku had her bag slung over her shoulder and did not see the two woman right away. She was deep in conversation with Rin, but as soon as she looked up her sentence stopped in the middle and she dropped her bag before running over and giving out hugs. "It's so great to see you guys again! You have no idea how much I missed you in just that one week!"

Rin watched from a distance. While Rikku wasn't truly his concern right now, he still had to keep an eye on her. It was the only way Cid agreed to let her leave. Otherwise she would still be stuck on the island Cid liked to call Home.

"Rikku." He called out to her. She turned to see what he wanted. "We should get going now. I'll accompany you to the village. I will stay for only a day before returning. You will be okay?"

"Don't you worry about me! I can take care of myself. I did before, haven't I?" Rikku smiled but it failed to reach her eyes. Rin could see she was still upset about the slight argument she had with her father before leaving. But as long as the others did not suspect, they could continue on as if nothing was up. She ran back and picked up her bag before leading the way to the village. "Come on guys! I'm starved."

Yuna laughed before being the first to follow. Lulu did as well, but not before making one last comment to Rin. "She sure seems happy all of a sudden."

"Rikku is Rikku. Even if she hurts, she does not like to let others know. She feels it is her job to make others happy." He held an elbow out waiting for her to take it. "Just don't push her too much. She may seem strong, but she will break."

--

Try as he might, Auron found himself unable to get much rest. He lay on the bed and tossed and turned before throwing the covers to the floor. "This is crazy. I can't get my mind to relax enough to sleep." He ran his hand through his hair several times in an attempt to straiten it out. "Perhaps I just need to take a walk and exhaust myself."

Swinging his feet to the floor, Auron grabbed hold of his pants and slipped them back on. He roughly buttoned them, slipped into some boots and headed out.

The village was quiet as he stood on the stoop of the inn. People moved about ignoring him, they had their own things to worry about. Closing his eyes, Auron tilted his head back and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin.

"Do that too far and you might fall." His eyes snapped open as and he stared at the owner of the voice as they went on. "I mean, if you want to fall then go ahead. But I don't think it will feel too good when you do."

The blond smiled cheekily at him. "Rikku." Auron groaned.

"What are you doing here, Auron? I thought you lived in Bevelle."

He sighed before answering her question. "Not anymore. It was time for a change of pace."

Before either of them could say more, Tidus walked by with a sphere in his hand. He was listening to something that Auron did not recognize. Rikku visibly cringed before muttering something.

"Hey guys!" Tidus greeted them as he came closer. "Lulu told me you guys were around. How were your trips?" He turned his attention to Rikku who was acting as if she wanted to run. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"I hate this song." She mumbled back in reply. She proceeded to mouth the next line before it played earning strange looks from the men. "All it talks about is how wonderful and great love is. How can she even know about that anyway? What?"

"Umm, Rikku? Are you alright? How did you know how the song went? The announcer said this was the first time to be played."

Her swirled eyes opened wide in shock before she controlled herself. "Wait! That's not what I meant. I mean, uh, I thought it was a different song! I got confused I guess, that's all!" Striking a pose, Rikku hoped they would buy her story.

"Tidus, go tell Lulu I would like to request her help in an important manner. I will catch up in a moment."

"Um, yeah sure." He ran off just as the song ended and the announcer was commenting on the song just played.

Rikku gulped as Auron's gaze bore on her. His angry scowl could make a behemoth piss himself. Without a second thought, she turned to run.

"Rikku." He hissed before she was able to get far. When she turned to see what he was going to say, she watched as he began coming down the steps and closer to her. He could hear her whimper in fear as he approached. She was saved his wrath as a thickly accented voice could be heard shouting for her.

"Oh! That sounds like Rin. I better be going now!" With a weak laugh, she ran off.

Auron watched her wondering what was going on. How could she had known something that others did not? A thought occurred to him. Could Rikku...

--

"Rin! You are now my new best friend! Am I ever happy to see you!" Running up the the man, Rikku wrapped her arms around him crushing him in a tight bear hug.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." He asked as he tried to untangled himself from her grip. "I warned you not to go running off."

"I'm sorry. I guess I got too excited at something. And I know we just got here and all, but can we leave now?"

"Already? But Rikku, we have only arrived this morning. Why would you want to leave so soon?" What had happened so soon to make her want to leave? Rikku loved it on this island. She normally became upset when she left.

Rikku bit her lip and played with the dirt under feet. "He's here, and I think he knows."

"I don't believe I follow. Who's here?"

"Auron! He's here and I think he knows the truth! If you hadn't called me when you did, I think he would have tried to hurt me."

Rin shook his head. Rikku always was excitable, but never quite like this. "Now, Rikku. Relax. I doubt Auron would do anything to hurt you. Perhaps you simply misunderstood his intentions."

She scoffed. "I doubt that. You should have seen the way he looked at me."

Laying one hand on her shoulder, Rin led her inside the hut they stayed at. Lunch was sitting on the table waiting for them. "Sit down. We can discuss this more during lunch." Just before he managed to seat himself at the table, a knock sounded from outside. "I'll be right back. You stay here."

Rikku agreed with a nod, but secretly crawled to the door to see who the guest might be. She had trouble seeing because Rin stood in her way. Plus he spoke low enough that she was unable to figure out who he was talking to as well. She struggled to see past him, but once she could, she would wish she didn't.

"Come on in and join us. We were just about to have lunch, I'm sure there is more then enough." Rin led the newcomer into the next room as Rikku scrambled to get back to her place. She made it just as they entered. "You can sit here." Rin used his hand to indicate his spot at the table. "I will sit over here, across from Rikku."

With a silent thank you, Auron sat down. He did not fail to notice how close he was to where Rikku was. After a quick glance, he moved away slightly. The fruit in front of him drew his attention next.

"So, Auron, what brings you over?"

His attention shifted as Auron answered Rin's question. "You were in Luca the other week." It was more of a statement then a question, and Rin knew as much.

"I was. Does that bother you?"

Auron noted how calm the business man remained. Yet from the corner of his eye, he could see Rikku squirm. "Maybe." He finally answered before taking a sip of the drink on the table in front of him.

"Rin, may I leave? I don't think I should be listening to this conversation." Her voice went up a little in pitch as if she was afraid.

"Actually, Rikku. I would rather have you stay for a bit." Auron answered in his place. "There are a few questions I wanted to ask you as well."

"Um, okay I guess." Her shoulders slumped as she tried to make herself as tiny as possible. "Go ahead then. Ask away."

Rin watched with a hidden amused grin. When Rikku was on stage, she was so sure of herself. Now that she had to face the object of her affection, there was nothing to hide behind. He had already pieced together that Auron must have figured something out by now. The man was not dumb, he knew many things people did not think he did.

"First I would like to question you on your disappearance last month in Luca. When Yuna told me she had lost track of you, she was greatly upset, yet you have never told us how that happened."

"Well, you know."

"No, I do not. Care to enlighten me?"

"I saw something and went to inspect it. I guess I got separated and never thought about how she would feel about it."

"For an hour?"

"Luca is a big city, you know. It takes time to find someone." Her voice went up again as she turned defensive.

He grunted but refused to be daunted. His questions were far from answered. "Fine, don't tell the truth. Makes no difference to me. I have other ways to find out." He stood as if he was about to leave. "If you will excuse me, I have others I must be talking to."

"Auron, wait if you don't mind." Rin stood and placed one hand on his friend's shoulder. "Please? There is much we need to discuss."

"Rin?" Rikku hissed. "What are you doing? If he doesn't want to talk, we shouldn't force him."

"For once you have shown some maturity." With only a vague smile, Auron sat back down. "Perhaps I underestimated you."

For the first time in several years, Rin found himself at a loss. He just did not understand what this man was thinking. One moment he was ready to leave, then at Rikku's simple statement, he's willing to stay? Something was not connecting right. He could hear someone scuffling around outside his hut and so went to find out. "Excuse me. I will return shortly. There is something I must check."

"Sure, Rin. Whenever!" Rikku shouted to him as she waved him off with a flick of her wrist.

After a quick glance over his shoulder, Rin left them alone. He could trust them not to get in trouble. Outside was a different matter. Two sports players were kneeled under a window trying to listen in on what was happening inside. With a shake of his head, Rin went to confront them.

"May I help you?"

Knowing they were now caught, they both scrambled to stand. Only it didn't work so well. They fell back to the ground in a tangled heap of arms and legs.

"Ow, Wakka, move your leg!"

"Only if you move your arm first, ya?"

"I can't! Your elbow is pressing into my ribs!"

Rin watched with hidden amusement. They both scrambled to stand only to fall once more. "You are trespassing if I am correct. Might I ask why?"

Two red faces stared at him, each one waiting for the other to answer the question. Tidus finally was the first to speak. "Well, you see, it's like this."

"We heard voices." Wakka finished.

"As is to be expected. People do live here. We do talk."

"I know that, ya!" Wakka defended. "But it sounded like someone we know."

At this point there was a newcomer to the interrogating. Rikku had come outside to see what all the noise was. "Hey, Rin. What's going on? These guys giving you trouble?"

The sports players looked at her shock written all over their faces. "Rikku?" They asked at the same time.

"Correct. She will be staying here after I am gone. You will look after her for me, will you not?" Rin spoke up before they pieced things together.

"Well yeah, sure." Tidus said. "But we thought..."

"Hmm, thought what? That I, super duper Rikku, was someone else?" Rin noticed how she tried hard to remain the upbeat person they knew her to be. But even though she was teasing by telling the truth, she made it seem as if the truth was an impossibility.

"Yeah, I guess so ya." Wakka confessed.

"Rikku?" Rin drew her attention away. "What happened to Auron?"

She giggled a little in a nervous habit. "I think I scared him away. Or at least these two bozos did!" She kicked at the dirt around them sending small bits flying.

"I see then. How much damage must I fix?"

"Hey! That's not very nice you know!" She stepped up to him and jabbed at his chest.

"That much then? I think I can resolve it. If you will excuse me. Run off and play now." He rubbed the top of her head as he walked off stifling laughter at her expense.

"Rin! I'm too old to play!" She yelled at him. She turned back as Wakka and Tidus had just finished dusting themselves off. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

--

"Auron, so glad to have caught you. I plan on leaving in another day, but before I do, I would like to make an offer to you."

"What is it, Rin? I'm currently busy at the moment."

Rin lifted one eyebrow to see Auron's definition of busy. At the moment he wasn't doing more then walking through the streets of the village. Passing it off, he brought up his offer. "You know I do a lot of traveling in order to keep my business running. But what not many know is that I also have another job on the side. I need someone strong to keep a certain person protected."

"Rin, I will not be your bodyguard." Auron declined.

"Oh it's not for me. This request is for a young lady. The lady seemed quite smitten with you, or so I have heard."

"Rin, I do not feel it would be appropriate for me to be that close to a young impressionable girl."

"Oh, but I think it is. Besides, you still owe me for saving your life ten years ago."

Pausing in his steps and taking a deep breath, Auron tried to remain calm. "All this time, and _now_ you decide to call me on that one?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose in a tired manner.

"I think it is the perfect opportunity for you. Besides, you have done it before. Wouldn't you rather get paid for it this time?"

Auron blinked a few times piecing the information together. "Akane?" He muttered.

"Exactly. Plus, what did you have planned to do while here?" Rin smirked as his plan began to come together. He patiently watched before Auron's head bobbed once in a yes.


	8. Lying Lips

By the time Rin had come back, Rikku was laying on her belly on her bed writing. She had just come up with lyrics for another song. Perhaps if they could make music to it quickly enough, she could add it to her next album.

She looked up from her writing as Rin leaned against the frame of her door. "What is it?" She questioned at the smirk on his face.

He waited a moment before answering. When it seemed she could take no more, he opened his mouth to answer. I have hired another bodyguard for you. You will meet him when we go to Luca next week."

"Next week? Rin, how did you plan on getting me there without anyone noticing I'm gone? As soon as I leave, Yunie and the others will figure it all out."

The conversation was halted as they heard Yuna outside calling for her cousin. With only a passing glance at Rin to let him know this wasn't over, Rikku ran to see what she wanted.

"Yunie!" She flung her arms around her cousin thankful for the break. "Am I ever glad to see you!"

Yuna laughed lightly, but turned somber quickly. She gently released herself from Rikku's grip. "Rikku, I'm sorry, but..."

"Yunie, what is it?" Rikku was getting worried. The way her cousin was acting made her feel as if something bad must have happened. "Yunie?"

"I just talked to Cid. I know you just got here this morning, but he says he wants you to come home. He refused to tell me why, but he wants you there within the week." She took a step back and clasped her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry, Rikku."

Confused, Rikku turned around to look to Rin. She wondered if he knew anything about this. He nodded once just enough for her to notice. Turning back to Yuna, Rikku pretended to be sad. "Oh, I see. I guess I have no choice do I?"

"Oh, Rikku! Don't say that! Maybe you could talk to him. Let him know how you feel about this?"

"No, I better not. If pops wants me home, it has to be important. I better not fight him." She looked to the ground and bit her bottom lip. She had to do something before she began laughing.

"Well I'm going to say something! He can't keep doing this to you!"

The laugh died in Rikku's throat. She had to stop Yuna from doing anything. "No! Wait! Yunie, you can't do that."

Surprised by the outburst, Yuna stopped and faced the younger girl. "Why not? Someone needs to."

"Because, uh...I don't know. You just can't!"

Seeing her distress, Rin took the chance to help her out. "I believe the reason Cid said she must be home by the end of the week is because he is out on another mission. Most likely he will not be home again until that time."

Pausing, Yuna took this information in. "I see then. Perhaps I will say something to him another time. Meanwhile, I plan on spending time with Rikku while I can. Would you like to come with me and watch the guys practice?"

"I don't know. When I asked them what they wanted to do, I wasn't invited along."

"Rikku, go with Yuna. You spend too much time inside as it is. You need to enjoy the sun before it goes down." Rin walked up to her and gently pushed her closer to Yuna.

"Ok, ok! No pushing!" Rikku laughed. "But do me a favor, will ya? I left a book out on my bed, will you put it away for me?" She winked to him letting him know it was more then what she said it was.

"As you say. Now go on, you don't have much time left." Leaving them outside alone, Rin entered the hut.

When he was gone, Rikku grinned before looking at Yuna. "I got an idea! Race you to the beach!" Before she could answer, Rikku had already took off running.

--

Auron wondered, and not for the first time, why he even accepted the job from Rin. While he really did have no plans for work once he moved to the island, why did he leap so quickly at the offer? At the mention of guarding Akane, he jumped at the chance. This was not something he did often. He was known as the man who would never give an answer without at least a day of thought. He looked around the small room making sure everything was in order.

Rin had told him not to say a word to the others. Very few knew of his role as Akane's manager and he wanted to keep it that way. It made it easier to keep her true identity hidden. He had also said that if he did the job well enough, Auron might be accepted into the small circle of people who knew.

After his acceptance, Rin had gone over a few quick details with him. He was to go ahead into Luca and meet him later in the week. During his stay there, he was going to be receiving training and other basic information. Rin had given him a letter stating what his purpose there was to be. He had yet to read it, but now was as good a time as any.

Setting down the bag in his hand he picked up the packet of information. Opening it up he pulled out the first paper. It was pretty much the certification that he was assigned to be there. It also stated how much he would be working and when he was to be paid. Important information to be sure.

He slid the papers back into the packet and carefully packed it with the rest of his belongings. He wanted to make sure to tell Lulu what he had planned before any of the others found out. Out of the small group, he knew she would be able to keep a level head and give him the support he needed right now.

His bags would stay behind for the time being, he wasn't leaving until early the next morning anyway.

To say Lulu was shocked to see him would have been an understatement, but she rushed him inside.

"Auron, while I admit, it is nice to see you, what did you need from me?"

He sat at her table as she placed a steaming cup in front of him. She was used to serving guests and he was no different. "I came for some advice actually." He chuckled at her raised brow. "I know what you might be thinking, but trust me on this. I have accepted a job offer."

"That is good news. But if you are searching for advice, does that mean you are having doubts?" Grabbing herself her own drink, she sat down across from him.

"Quite the opposite. This is a job I would have dreamed of only months ago. I need confirmation that I made the right choice."

"You didn't think it over, did you?" She shook her head as if disappointed.

"Actually I did think it through. If one can do that in the span of two minutes." He lifted his eyes to see her stern glare.

"I would have thought more from you." She scolded. "I just hope you know what you got yourself into." She sipped her drink once more before setting it back down in front of her. "It's not like you are a child like Rikku. We won't be able to bail you out of trouble."

That warning stung him harder then he thought it should have. It wasn't the mention that he could not be bailed out. He wasn't worried about that, but the fact that Lulu brought up Rikku's name rattled him. He should have been offended, yet, he wasn't. Not for himself anyway. Lulu's bashing in Rikku's character bothered him more then his own. He almost opened his mouth to defend her, but found himself unable to. How many times in the past did he have the same thoughts about the young blond?

"Auron, are you feeling alright?" Lulu's hand reached out and lay on top of his. "You look disturbed." She noted with some concern.

"It's nothing." He answered as he pulled his hand away and stood. "Thank you for your time, and the tea. It was perfect." Without another word, he left her to ponder over his strange behavior.

The sun was just beginning to settle over the horizon as left the hut. He stretched his arms out wide as if to soak up the last few rays. Just as he pulled them back to his side a young female voice caught his attention.

It seemed as if Rikku was returning from wherever she had been in the afternoon. Yuna must have been with her, because he could hear Rikku saying her name.

"Yunie, please. I can handle it. It's not like I'm a little kid or anything."

Auron almost scoffed at that statement. If only others could see that as well.

"But I worry about you. Tidus can walk you home so I can know for sure that you made it safely. Rin would be upset if something were to happen."

"Yuna!" Rikku groaned louder now that they were closer.

"I will take her home, do not bother Tidus with such a small request." Auron said as they turned the last corner.

Both girls gasped before Rikku stomped her foot. His comment having hit her before Yuna. "So I'm just a bother now am I?"

"Rikku, I'm sure Auron didn't mean it like that."

"Oh yeah. Just like no one else meant it like that either. I hear you guys when you think I'm not around! I know what you all really think of me. I'm just a kid. I'm too immature. I would never understand like you all do. Well guess what, I do understand. And I'm not a kid. You're only two years older then me, Yuna, but I guess that's not good enough, is it? Just you wait, I'll show you all how mature I can really be!" Before they could stop her, Rikku turned and took off running.

Auron could see tears forming in Yuna's eyes. Rikku's words had hit her hard. She had never known her cousin felt that way. "I should go after her."

Grabbing a hold of her arm, Auron prevented her from doing so. "Let her go. She needs time to think this through on her own. If we interfere now, it would only prove her correct."

"But what if something happens to her?"

"She will be fine, trust me."

--

"Rin!" Rikku shouted as soon as she arrived back at the hut he stayed in. Seconds later his head popped out from the room he had been in. "I want to leave now. I can't wait for morning."

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Might I ask what has happened to bring this about?"

Rikku paced as she told him the whole story. She made sure to include every detail that she could. When she finished she flopped down on the closest seat she could find. "I'm tired of being Rikku. No one respects me at all. I try and try and try, and for what? It's not worth it!"

"What will you do? Even if it doesn't seem like it now, your friends will miss you." He knelled next to her and took her hand within his own. "You are like a daughter I never had, and I simply want what is best for you. This is not healthy at all. You cannot run from your problems."

"Oh, but it's okay to pretend to be something I'm not?" She snapped.

"Yes, I suppose that is my fault. I should never have pushed you as I have done. However, what was done is done." He dropped his head and stared at the floor between his knees.

Rikku couldn't help but have compassion for him. She slid from her seat and sat on the floor next to him never letting go of his hand. "Look, Rin, don't blame yourself. I should have thought more about it myself. I just thought that if it wasn't me saying the words, maybe they would be heard."

"Don't worry, Rikku, they have been." Rin whispered too silent for her to overhear. Instead he pulled her close into a hug before sending her off to sleep. "The ship should arrive early morning. We will both be on that ship and in Luca before they even know we left."

"But why? I thought you wanted me to work things out."

"Everything will be worked out. You will have to wait to see how."

--

Auron watched the young woman as she sang. Her dark hair flowed down her back in waves. Yet it was not her hair he was staring at. She had such a painful expression on her face that he wanted to run inside the recording room and comfort her. But that was against the regulations. He was not to have such personal contact with the singer.

His job was to keep Akane from physical harm, he could do nothing to help her mental anguish. Ever since his meeting with the singer when she arrived in Luca, she had seemed to be distancing herself from him. It was as if their last meeting never happened. He could sense having him close wasn't helping her, and if he could have, he would be gone. But Rin would not allow him to back out. The contracts had all been signed.

Instead, he settled for turning his back to her and searching the rest of the room for any leaks in security. When he was sure it was clear, he allowed himself a few seconds of pleasure. Listening to Akane sing was better at releasing tension then any massage.

"And cut!" The producer yelled breaking Auron from his thoughts. "Akane, we need to do that again. Your voice is falling flat during the chorus. This is supposed to be an upbeat song. Think happy thoughts as you sing. The fans can tell when you don't."

Akane nodded her head as she listened through a set of headphones. She pressed her lips tightly together as the music began once more. A fake smile was plastered to her face as she sang once more. Auron noticed her glance at him only once before staring at the song book in front of her. She tried so hard to be cheerful, but was failing miserably.

The producer shook his head before hitting a button and stopping the recording. "This isn't working. How about we move onto the next song? Cue up the track for Love Letter."

Akane turned the page in her book until she found the aforementioned song. A weak smile came over her as she remembered writing this one. This was supposed to be a hidden track meant for one person only. And he wasn't supposed to be here when she recorded it.

"Producer, can we take a break? I don't think I'm feeling too good."

Auron turned around quickly. The sound of her voice making him worried that maybe she really was starting to feel ill. He would rush in if he had to in case she was nearing passing out. But he would not be needed this time.

"Akane, we only have so much time to get this done. Rin is expecting a final copy this evening. We have to keep moving no matter what."

With a sigh, Akane consented. "Just one thing. I am getting thirsty." The producer was about to send someone to get something for her, but she spoke up first. "Actually, if you don't mind, I was hoping that Auron could go get it for me?"

"Auron?" The producer questioned unfamiliar with the name. He hadn't been introduced to the new bodyguard yet.

"She means me." Auron answered in a deep voice. "However, Miss Akane, you do realize I am here for your protection. I cannot do that if I am not around."

"I know that! But this place is like a jail. With all the security here, I'll be fine." She waved him off before turning another page in her book. "Why don't we do Lunch for Two? That's an easy one. We can finish that while he's gone."

With a nod, all sound from the studio was blocked and Akane began singing the next song on the list. She secretly watched as Auron stormed out of the room. She knew she most likely upset him with her request, but it had to be done. He would understand they whys later.

The song went quickly enough, and they moved back to Love Letter. In one take she had the song complete. Auron returned just in time to see her remove the headphone from her head and run her fingers through her hair. She tried to smile at him, but failed. Instead she settled for coming out and taking the bottle of water from his hand with a barely audible thank you. She skipped over sipping the water and gulped it down in one shot. Auron had to wonder how such a little person managed to do that. When the beverage was gone, she handed the empty bottle back and entered the recording room once more. She slipped the headphones on and indicated she was ready to move on.

Auron crushed the plastic in his hand. She wasn't treating him like a bodyguard, it was like he was her servant instead. He couldn't imagine what could have happened between the time of their last meeting and now. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Rin had said something to her. That had to be the answer. None others made any sense.

He was so deep in thought, that he never noticed when the recording was complete. Akane skipped over to him and stood in his line of view. She had to snap her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hey, wake up in there." She playfully teased. "How are you supposed to keep me from harm if you can't pay attention to what's happening around you?" She moved close to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, the closest part of him she could really reach. Auron stiffened at the contact.

Moving away, he protested, "Do not do that. It's improper. Besides, we are late. We have to hurry so that you can meet your manager for dinner."

"Oh Rin's a softy. He won't mind if I'm a little late. As long as I'm with you anyway."

Auron had to grit his teeth together in order not to snap at her. Only an hour ago she acted as if she wanted him no where near her. Now she was suddenly his best friend. "Miss Akane, I request that we move on. Such behavior should not be permitted between us."

Akane crossed her arms over her chest. By this time the rest of the room had emptied out. In her hand she held an unlabeled disk. He knew that disk held all the songs she had just sang. It was also tapping against the skin on her arm in aggravation. "What behavior? You act as if I'm your worst enemy. I'm the same person I was when we went out together before! I know Rin hired you and all, but can't you at least act human?"

That did it, he could take no more. For the first time in years, he found himself in a shouting match by himself, and he was going to lose. "What do you expect from me? Ever since I started this job, you have done nothing short of treating me more like a slave them a bodyguard! That was not what I was supposed to be doing! I fail to see how I signed for this!"

Akane stared at him for a moment as she tapped her lip in thought. "Did you know you have a vein in your forehead that throbs when you yell like that?"

The question was so unexpected that Auron could do nothing except admit defeat. He exhaled loudly and clenched his fists at his sides. "Miss Akane, I am trying to make a point here." He hissed through clinched teeth as he turned his back to her. 

She could see her joke didn't quite have the effect she was hoping for, but at least he wasn't shouting any more. Akane wasn't sure what to do now. Her mind went numb and she could only feel as her arms wrapped around him from behind. She could smell the cologne he wore and took a deep breath as if trying to get more. Her mind finally caught up with her body, but she couldn't force herself to pull away. Instead she decided to use this chance to her advantage.

"I'm sorry, Auron. I didn't mean to treat you so bad. When you showed up and Rin told me you were hired to be my bodyguard, I didn't know what to think. He knew how I feel and used it against me."

Auron relaxed. She sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. Mentally berating himself, he had to ask, "And how do you feel?"

"I like you, Auron. A lot. Probably more then I should. But I could never tell you that. You were always so far away from me, even when we were so close." After one last intake of his scent, she pulled away. "We better get going. I said too much, and Rin will get upset if I'm not on time."

"Akane, wait." Auron reached out as if to grab her, but missed. His hand only landed on empty air. She was already halfway out the door. "So far?" He whispered unheard by her ears.

Akane was waiting for him on the other side of the door when he was ready. She seemed to want to pretend that what just transpired never happened. She glanced at him before giving the hint he was supposed to follow her.

Luca was empty today. There were no games or other special events happening, thus making travel easy. Akane tried to help him relax by creating small talk, but went silent when it seemed all Auron wanted was to do his job and nothing more. She stopped just before they reached the hotel she was staying in.

"Auron, wait. Before we go in, there is one more thing I want to tell you."

"If it has anything to do with what happened inside the studio, I would rather not know." He replied in a bored tone.

"Listen to me. I meant what I said. I do care about you. I have for a long time. I wrote my songs hoping that someday you would be able to hear them." Very slowly she moved closer to him and lifted her hands so they rested on each side of his face. The day old stubble on his cheeks brushed against the soft skin of her palms almost making her pull away, but she forced herself to keep them in place.

"Why me? Of all the people you must have met, you did it have to be me?" Auron tried to pull away, but couldn't do it. He really didn't want to.

"You can't choose the person you love, you know." Akane whispered before standing on her toes and pulling his face low enough for her to press her lips against his own. If she hadn't been disguised, Rikku would never have been able to do this. But Auron thought she was Akane, and Akane wasn't shy. Besides, if he found out who she really was, he would have surely pushed her away never to talk to her again.

"Miss Akane..." He whispered when she pulled away. "I don't believe that was a part of my job description."

She smiled softly and agreed. "I know, but I had to do that at least once before I regret it."

--

Tidus grinned as he watched the latest news on the sphere grid. It seemed as Akane was due to release another album very soon. He tried to find out more information about it, but no one else had anything new that he didn't already know. The release date was still unconfirmed, but it was speculated to be out by the end of the month. When that happened he would be sure to pick up at least two copies for himself. Someone always seemed to steal one from him.

--

Akane sat on the couch staring at the grid in front of her. She had to come up with cover art for her new album, but her mind would not stay on the task at hand. She kept thinking about what she had done earlier. She had finally got up the nerve to kiss Auron, even if he would never know why. She sighed as the side of her face rested on a fist.

"Rin! I can't do this! My mind won't work right!" She complained loud enough so he would be able to her her from the next room.

He entered the main living area with a tray in hand. "Stop thinking so hard then. Draw what comes to mind when you remember the words of the songs." He suggested as he placed the tray down in front of her.

She picked up a red fruit and bit into it chewing slowing and enjoying the sweet taste. It reminded her of Auron and how sweet he tasted when she kissed him. The mental image gave her an idea. As she worked on the fruit, he hand moved across the grid. Red, green, yellow, and black flowed from the implement in her hand. A smile crossed her face as she saw it coming together. Hidden inside the main image was two people coming together for the first time. It was an image made of love.

--

Auron had retired to his room after dropping the pop singer off on her floor. He lay on his bed fully dressed thinking about what he was doing. Rin had practically blackmailed into accepting this job, yet he could have declined had he really wanted to. But he didn't, after all what did he have in Besaid anyway? He was staying at the inn because he had no home there.

He rolled over and his eye caught a glimmer of something that happened to be sitting on the nightstand next to him. It was the disk Akane had given him. He had protested at first, but she assured him that she wanted him to be the first to listen to it. He had agreed, but haven't done so as of yet. Figuring there was no time like the present to do so, he picked the disk up. Across the room was a sphere player he could use and he stood to put it in.

The first song reminded him of the day they went out the first time. Lunch for Two he remembered her calling it. How fitting. Her voice rang out with such emotion that it caught him up in the spell. Soon he found himself humming along and tapping his toes as the rest of the disk played. There was silence for some time and he wondered if the music was over when the sounds of piano began playing. He figured it must have been a hidden track for those who had the dedication to listen close.

_That day I kissed you on the street, _

_Will you ever forgive my lying lips?_

_I tried to call your name,_

_But my lying lips caused my defeat._

_Someday I might ask forgiveness,_

_Will you give it to me,_

_Or walk away like you should?_

_I can only take a guess._

_My lying lips..._

The song went on, but Auron was struck with a sudden thought. He could hear Akane's voice singing, but his mind kept picturing Rikku's face instead of hers. He could not fathom why that was, Rikku was hundreds of miles away, he hadn't even thought about her since Lulu's comment the week before. So why was he thinking about her now, and so suddenly too?

He had to do something about this. Perhaps it was time he go see Akane again. If he were to talk to her, he would be able to forget about Rikku.

--


	9. Come see me

Rikku had just come out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. It was rather peculiar once she thought about it. The only ones who knew she was there were her, Rin, and security. And perhaps Cid if Rin had called him, but he would not be showing up now, would he?

She quickly wrapped the towel in her hand around her head just in case, and went to see who it was. Rin had already answered it and was talking rather animately to whomever stood beyond her vision. Rikku knew enough to stay quiet. If it was a fan or stalker, Rin could handle them like he always did in the past. But she was unprepared for what she saw next.

Rin smiled and moved away inviting the person in. Rikku stood in place, her legs too frozen in shock to move.

"Akane, it would seem you have a guest. You have completed your cover art, have you not?"

"Um, yeah. I think so. It's sitting on the table." Her eyes refused to move away from Auron's form. He stood in a pair of black pants and deep red shirt. Over top of all that was a large red coat she had never seen him wear before.

Auron chuckled as he had never known the star to be left speechless. He waited for her to say something, but it was Rin who spoke instead.

"Auron has come to ask if you need a break. He seems to think a little fresh night air would be good for you. I for one am inclined to agree."

Rikku looked back and forth between the two of them to see them both nod at her. With a smile she ran off to change. Holding the towel in place on her head, she slammed the door behind her just as it fell to the floor. She quickly ran a brush through her hair before fitting the dark wig over top of it.

She was excited to finally be going out with Auron for a real date this time. Before she had forced him to go, but now he was coming to her. It made her heart beat faster in joy. Rikku choose an off white over sized sweater and black pants before slipping into a pair of black shoes. She glanced once into a mirror to make sure she looked perfect, and no stray blond hair was sticking out.

She would tell him the truth tonight.

--

Auron surprised her by leading her through the Luca park. It was a calm, clear night and she could see millions of stars above her. It was a sight she hadn't gotten to enjoy since Bikanel. But her mind still weighed heavy. She had to tell him the truth, but the question was when?

"Akane, I must apologize for my behavior this afternoon. It was uncalled for." He began first just as they began crossing a long bridge. Akane leaned over the rail and stared at her reflection in the water below. "No, you have nothing to feel sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so mean to you, even if you did start it."

"Me?" He scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

Akane moved away from the railing and instead leaned her back against it. "I need to tell you something important, but you have to promise not to get upset about it."

"What could I possible get upset about?"

"Promise first! Otherwise I can't tell you!" Her shouting drew attention they had not planned on. A man had been walking through the park looking for some unsuspecting victim. But when he heard Akane yell, his thoughts turned even more wicked.

The mysterious man moved in closer using the shadows as cover. The couple had not moved from the bridge yet, and were so deep in whatever they were discussing they would not notice him until he had what he wanted. He was slick enough to move only when one of them was speaking, knowing they would not hear over their own voices.

He was almost close enough now, Auron was about to reply next, but it seemed he needed time to think over his answer. But the newcomer was as close as he was going to get now.

"Akane, I can't make that promise unless I at least have an idea what it is you need to tell me."

Akane stomped from one end of the bridge to the other as she thought about how to phrase what she wanted to tell him. She never saw the man off to the side until it was too late. "Auron, I..." She gasped in surprise just as he leaped up and grabbed her hand.

Using her arm, the man pulled her so that the was pressed into his chest. One hand covered her mouth so she would be unable to call out.

Auron wasted no time in reacting. He took the first step to try and free the singer from her captive. The man pulled a short dagger out from his side and held it against her throat.

"Make one wrong move and I slit it." He warned.

Auron paused as he searched around for a way to free her. He could try brute force, but that would only make the situation worse. He had to use his intelligence to rescue her.

Akane stared at him with wide eyes. They shone at him with fear and hope, and deep down there one more thing that only he could see. She looked at him with adoration. She knew without a doubt that Auron would save her.

"Let her go." Auron found himself saying moments later. It was not a plea or cry for help, he spoke with authority that would make any normal man piss his pants.

But this man had seen things like this before, he knew that if he just threatened the girl more, he would be getting away. "I don't think so, mister. I may not know who you are, but everyone knows who Akane is thanks to her concert last month.

If she could have, Rikku would have frowned. She told Rin a concert was a bad idea. Instead she settled for trying to struggle from the man's grip. If she could only get one arm free she could give Auron the chance he needed to intervene. She had just about done it when she felt something slam against her small frame. She gave Auron a distraction without trying. The man had lost his grip on her giving her a chance to run.

"Go get help! Run!" Auron was shouting at her, but she had trouble moving. Her feet refused to let her leave him alone with the mystery man. Right now he was fine, he had the man pinned against the railing of the bridge, but who knew how long he could keep him there?

"I can't leave you here alone! What if you get hurt?" She shouted back to him.

"We don't have time for this, run now!"

Rikku glanced at him one last time. But she still had to run past the two of them to get the help they needed. Closing her eyes for only a moment she took her chances. But as she ran by, she felt something pulling on her head.

After that everything moved in slow motion. She turned to see the man had her dark wig in his hands, Auron staring at her in shock before being pushed back. Before she could do anything to stop him, the attacker shoved her out of the way as he made his escape. The force of it made her fall headfirst over the railing and into the water below. That was the last thing she would recall, as her head hit a rock that had been hidden by the shadow of the bridge. She promptly blacked out.

--

Auron ignored the man as he ran, he was of little importance now. He leaned over the railing trying to find where Akane had fallen. He stopped that thought right away. The person he had been out with tonight wasn't who he thought she was. In truth, he had been working for Rikku. And while he was angry for being deceived, he would never get the chance to let her know if he did not find her in the water below.

The creek was deeper then it appeared. It was about five feet deep and seven feet wide. He searched diligently for where she had fallen, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Annoyed now, he flung his coat to the ground and jumped into the water. He had to find her before it was too late, even if she did vex him.

The first time he went under, he came back up sputtering. He took a deep breath and dove again. She had to be close, he didn't waste that much time. He came up once again and searched on top of the water thinking maybe she might have floated downstream. He found her a few feet away, the only thing keeping her from going farther was that fact that a rock had caught her and she was now bent backwards over it.

His heart skipped a beat to see her like that. While he was grateful to see her alright, it was a painful sight to see. A person's back should not be able to bend like that. He tried to see if she was still breathing or not, but from the distance he was it was hard to tell. Auron quickly swam closer and picked her up to try and get her to the shore as fast as possible.

When she was on the soft grass, he tilted her head to feel for a pulse. It was there, but weak at best. She would need medical aid soon. But she still wasn't breathing on her own. Mentally preparing himself for what he would have to do, Auron leaned over her body. Pressing his lips against hers, he forced air into her lungs. It wasn't enough and he had to do it twice more.

Rikku finally coughed and Auron rolled her to her side before she choked on whatever water she may have swallowed. That pain quickly came back, and she moaned before rolling back to face the sky once more.

"You're going to be alright." Auron said as he picked her up. "I'm going to take you back to Rin. He will know what to do." He moved them back to the bridge and quickly wrapped his discarded coat around her frame. It wasn't a real blanket, but it would serve to keep her body heat from escaping.

Rikku couldn't answer. Her body was too weak and wracked with pain. She was unable to feel anything below her waist.

Making sure not to jostle her too much, Auron swiftly made his way back to the hotel. The girl in his arms had blacked out again, and he wasn't sure if it was the trauma or lack of oxygen that did it. While he did find her to be annoying, and was angry at her for lying, that did not mean he wanted her to die. As he carried her, he checked her pulse once more. It was growing weaker.

Auron looked around to see how far he had come, he relaxed to see he was standing in front of the hotel. He used his access pass to bypass all floors in the elevator until he was on the top level. The doors opened revealing a guard standing watch in front of her room.

"Sir, what are you doing here? You can't just barge in here like this!" The guard shouted as Auron used his shoulder to force his way in.

"I can and will. If you really want to help, I suggest you call a doctor quickly. Miss Akane has been injured."

At the mention of the star's name, the guard ran off to comply. Auron didn't bother to watch him go, instead he threw the door open as he held Rikku in one hand. Rin stared at him wondering what was going on. He understood as soon as Auron laid the figure on the couch. The first thing he noticed was the dark hair had been replaced by blond. He didn't want it to happen this way, but it seemed Auron now knew the truth.

"What has happened to her?" He asked calmly as he pulled to coat away to try and see for himself. Her sweater was saturated with water, and lightly stained red in the back.

"We were attacked tonight. I made it out of the confrontation alright, however, she did not."

"So it would seem." Rin pushed back locks of hair to have a look at her head. He could see dried blood on her neck, and some under the hair. "Tell me how it happened."

"We were in the park talking on the bridge. A stalker grabbed her as we spoke. In the scuffle, she was pushed off the bridge and into the water below."

"It would seem as our stalker got away with a little prize? That can't be helped. I better call a doctor then." He stood to go, but Auron stopped him.

"I already took care of that. One should be on the way. But Rin, I have a few things we must talk about."

"As I knew you would. But do not be angry at Rikku."

The doctor was led in preventing Rin from adding to what he was about to say. Seeing the unconscious girl on the bed, he got right to work. His medical bag was open at his side in seconds and he was pulling items out as fast as Auron could figure out what each one was used for.

He was of no more use now. So Auron stormed out of the room and into the hall in front of the elevator. He was angry, hurt, aggravated, but most of all confused. How could Rikku have lied to him this whole time? How could he have been so easily deceived? He was working and being next to her several times, and he never knew. As he waited for the elevator to arrive, he hit the top of his fist against his forehead several times in frustration.

"Auron? You are still here. I am relieved."

Auron raised his head at the sound of Rin's voice but refused to turn and look at him. "I have nothing to say to you right now." He deadpanned.

"That is too bad. But I ask that you do not hold this incident against young Rikku. If you must be angry at anyone, I ask you be angry at myself."

Auron spun around quickly, fire burning in his gaze. "She lied to me, Rin! How do you expect me to feel about that?"

"I understand your feelings, but it was not her idea. I was the one to suggest she disguise her identity." Having said what he needed to, Rin turned to take his leave. He paused after taking two steps. "All I ask is that you give her a chance to explain."

The elevator doors opened and Auron stared at them for only a moment for stepping in. Just as they closed he could see Rin shaking his head sadly.

--

The news about Akane's injury spread quickly. After Rin had called off an interview, he had to explain why. After that, it all went downhill. Cards and flowers flooded her hotel room, but she refused to even look at them for the first week.

They had no worries about the man that had attacked her. As soon as he would come forth with the wig she wore, they knew it would be easy to find him. Cid came to visit his daughter as soon as Rin told him what happened. After that, he never left her side. Whatever room she was in, he was sure to be nearby. Security was upped making sure that both father and daughter would remain safe as well.

Luca police had tried to find Auron to question him on what happened that night, but he was gone before they could track him down. They gave up and decided Rin would be better to talk to. He was the only one Akane was allowing the privilege of seeing her anyway. If they needed more information, they would come to him.

Tidus spent much time on the sphere grid at night. He was the first on the island to find out about what had happened and quickly told the others. He was planning on sending his own little care package. Even if she never did get to see it, at least he knew they tried.

"So guys, what do you think?" He asked when he told the small group.

Yuna was quick to agree with him, "I think it's a great idea. Maybe we can even contact Auron and see if he would like to add anything himself."

"Oh, yeah! But does anyone know where he went?" Wakka pointed out.

Lulu was standing by the window looking out at the streets outside. "I believe I know where to find him." She replied.

"You do? Where, ya?"

She moved away from the window and pointed to where Auron was headed in their direction. He had a bag in one hand and his other was shoved deep inside the pocket of his pants. He looked like he hadn't slept in about three days, and his hair was mussed.

"What happened to him?" Yuna asked concern lacing her question.

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to go find out." Before anyone could stop him, Tidus was running outside.

The others watched from the window wondering what would happen to the excitable boy. They all gasped at the same time when they saw Auron roughly push him to the ground before moving on.

"Did you see that, ya?" Wakka said first.

"I wonder what's wrong." Yuna added. "That's not like Auron."

"Perhaps I better talk to him." Lulu suggested. "He might just need the words of an older woman."

"Don't bother." Tidus warned as he entered. He had just heard her sentence as the door opened. "I told him what we were planning and he declined. When I asked why, he pushed me down."

Lulu glanced out the window again. Auron was just entering the inn. She could only surmise what had happened, but her intuition told her it was right. "It has to do with Akane." She whispered.

"What's that, Lulu?" Yuna asked as she was the only one close enough to hear.

"Wait here, I will be right back."

"Lu, no! You saw what happened to Tidus! Who knows what he will do to you?" Wakka protested loudly.

"Don't worry, Wakka, I'll be fine." She gave him a weak smile before heading out.

The three of them ran to the window to see what would happen when she came back out.

--

Lulu strolled to the inn with her head held high. She was nervous about what she would say to the older man, but hid it well. She was not going to let him see she was afraid of him. She only stopped to ask the woman behind the counter which room was him, and then knock on his door.

"Auron, you in there? I need to talk to you."

"Go away, I am not in the mood to talk to anyone right now." He growled back.

"That's too bad. I hope you're dressed because I'm coming in anyway." She gave him just enough warning before turning the knob and opening the door. What she found surprised even her.

Auron sat on the bed with a bottle dangling loosely from his fingers. She could tell he had already drank some of it, because there was a few drops sprinkled on his chin. He took another gulp before using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the excess.

"I thought I told you to go away."

Composing herself, Lulu answered. "Maybe, but I don't think you meant it."

"And what would bring this conclusion about?" He slurred.

"You would have locked the door before I entered." He glared at her before turning away to take another drink from the bottle. Lulu accepted this as his form of defeat so she ventured closer and sat on the edge of the bed near his feet. "I take it your trip didn't turn out so well?"

Auron huffed. "She lied to me." He grunted. The alcohol in his drink making him give out more information the he wanted.

"Who lied to you? Some girl?" She probed.

"She was more then a girl. She was perfect in every way, or so I thought. It was my job to protect her, I failed. My failure led to finding out something I wasn't supposed to know." He leaned his head back to guzzle the last of his drink. It burned his throat but numbed his mind from the pain.

"I'm sorry that happened. And I'm sorry you got hurt. Might I ask what it was?"

"She said she loved me, but you don't lie to the person you love do you?" His eyes grew heavy and Lulu knew she wasn't going to get much more information from him soon.

"No, I suppose you don't. Not unless it was meant to protect you from harm." In an attempt to draw his attention away from his grieving heart, Lulu brought up the only other thing she thought would help him. "Have you heard about what happened to Akane, it seems she was attacked a few days ago."

She had to jump from the bed quickly as his eyes snapped back open after hearing the name. His arm swung out just missing hitting her with the bottle in his hand. "Don't ever mention her around me again!" He shouted as loud as he could. "I want nothing to do with her ever!"

Seeing her error, Lulu quickly tried to appease him. "I'm sorry. Why don't you lay down and get some rest. I will make sure the others know not to say anything about this either." She gently soothed him. She took the bottle away and covered him up with the blanket that lay on the bottom of the bed. "Get some rest. You will need it."

She turned the light out and made sure the door was locked this time to prevent others from intruding. She was deep in thought by the time she got back to Yuna's. When she arrived, she gave them all one simple warning. "Whatever you do. Do not mention Akane."

--

Two weeks passed before Rikku got a package from a name she recognized. She was so happy to hear from her friends even if they still did not know who she was. Perhaps it was time she tell them before a scene like Auron's occurred. She didn't want to lose what she might still have. So she sat down and began to write.

_Dear Tidus, _

_It is so great to hear that fans like you are genuinely worried about the sake_ _of someone who you don't even know. But I am recovering quickly. My doctor says I have progressed faster then they thought I would. _

_I have an album planned to be released in just over a month, but if you have been keeping up, I'm sure you already knew that. But since I can tell you care about me so much, included in this letter you will find a disk ready for you to listen to. I'll even sign it for you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did recording it._

_Now I don't normally write back to many of my fans, but your package made an impression on me. I would like to know if you are interested in coming for a visit to my estate here in Bevelle? My manager hates it when I do things like this, but I really would like some company before I go crazy._

_You will see a separate envelope. Inside are five tickets for you and your friends. Do not worry about where you will stay, I have plenty of room. Hope to see you real soon!_

_Love, Akane_

--

The letter found it's way to Besaid in less then a week. Tidus almost passed out after reading it. He couldn't believe that she had taken the time to write back and even go so far as invite them for a visit. He was so excited that he didn't even think about how odd of an occurrence this really was.


	10. Living Again

Welp, last chapter and I am very pleased how it turned out. Though I'm sad this story is over, I loved writing every bit of it. And since it's been a while since I said this, I do not own the characters withing, merely the idea I put them into.

--

"Are you sure the letter wasn't some hoax?" Yuna asked again for the fifth time since they left. She was worried that maybe someone managed to get a hold of the singer's album, make a bootleg copy, and was trying to trick them into some trap. "I mean, last I heard she was supposed to be in Luca."

"Yuna, don't worry about it. I'm sure it was real. Did you see how the note and album signature matched? It was real, I know it was."

"'Ey, I'm just excited. We get to meet a real star! Imagine what her house must look like!" Wakka added to try and ease Yuna's mind. 

"It did seen rather genuine. But what I don't understand is why she would send five tickets for all this. Unless she knew Auron was there on the island as well." Lulu added.

"Yeah, but he refused to come with us. I know he used to love listening to her, I wonder what could have happened." Yuna tapped her chin in thought.

"Well I'm not about to guess, that's for sure. I say we let him do his own thing. I got pushed once, I don't want to be on the ground again."

Wakka leaned in his seat trying to get a better look at the city around them. The carriage they sat in was coming to a halt. Outside they could see a huge mansion just ahead. "Akane lives in that huge place?" His eyes bugged out as he tried to take it all in.

"I suppose she does. Just don't do anything stupid when we get there, Wakka." Lulu said.

He pouted before joining in the laughter caused at his expense.

The carriage stopped and the door opened soon afterward. They were led to the main doors and told to wait in the foyer for now. They each glanced around in awe of the place around them. The foyer alone was as big as two huts back in Besaid. 

"I'm so glad you were able to come so quickly!" Someone said forcing them to turn their attention to the set of stairs in front of them. "My manager wasn't too happy with what I did, but he understood." They stared at the singer in shock as she slowly made her way down the stairs. An older man walked beside her making sure she would not fall. She carried a cane in her hand to help her walk, but one could see how she hated to depend on it to get around.

"Wow, I can't believe this is real, ya." Wakka gasped.

Akane laughed lightly as she came closer. "Believe it. Your things should be in your rooms already." She glanced at the group before frowning. "I know I sent five tickets, how come there is only four of you?"

Yuna answered her question, "We could not get anyone else to come with us." She made sure not to mention names just in case they had supposed wrong.

"Oh, I see. I was kinda hoping Auron would have joined you." She appeared saddened by the fact he was not there but quickly brushed it aside. "Oh well! I'm sure I'll see him another time!" She turned and hobbled back to the stairs. "If you will come with me, I'll show you where your rooms will be." She stumbled once at the first step and her bodyguard was quick to catch her so she did not fall.

They followed along behind her as she continued in light conversation trying to make them feel more at ease. "This is your room, Tidus. I hope you enjoy it!" She opened the door so he could see inside. Moving on, she did the same for each of the others. But she waited until last to show Yuna hers. "I hope you really like this one. I made sure that it was extra special. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know." Leaving Yuna behind to inspect her room, Akane limped away.

Yuna gasped as she gazed around the room. It was as if it was decorated just for her. She wondered if the others were the same way. Leaving her room, Yuna went to see. She stopped at Lulu's door first. Each one was the same. The rooms were done in such a way that each friend knew they were decorated just for them.

"Ah, here you are." A man said from the open door of Wakka's room where they had gathered. "Miss Akane sends her apologies, but you are all invited for dinner in the dining room in the next hour. You are free to explore the grounds before then, but she asks that you do not go much farther then that."

"Thank you very much, sir. We will be sure to do that." Yuna bowed as the servant left. "Well, what do we want to do first?"

"I say we explore outside." Tidus cheered. "I think I saw a maze outback through my window. I want to explore it."

"Ya! Let's go brudda!" Wakka quickly agreed.

"You boys have fun. Yuna and I will stay up here."

"Suit yourself. Come one, Wakka. Let's go!" The two guys ran from the room eager to see who could beat the other in a race through the shrub maze.

The girls laughed at them before going back to Yuna's room. They sat on the bed and talked as they waited for dinner.

"Lulu, do you think this is odd?"

"You mean the fact that Akane seemed to know just what we would like?" She guessed.

"Yes, exactly. I was worried at first that maybe this was a hoax, but now I can tell it's not. But what I want to know is how can someone as famous as her know all about us?"

"That is what I have been trying to figure out since Tidus received that letter from her. It's like she's the stalker and we are the celebrities." 

--

Dark hair swayed back and forth as she paced in front of the two men. They were worried about her, and for good reason. "Look, Pops, Rin. You have to trust me on this. I don't think Auron told them anything, so I have to do it myself before he does. But I have to make sure the timing is right. Besides, it's not like I invited any strange stalkers in. These are my friends. Yunie is your niece, pops." 

"You think I don't know that?" Cid shouted. "But why did you have to do it this way? You couldn't tell them as yourself?"

Rikku held up the cane in her hand as if to ask what she was going to do with it.

"No, I think Rikku has a point. They would never have accepted her otherwise. Anyone can put on a wig and say they are Akane. But no one can take off the wig and say they are truly Rikku."

Cid sighed as he flopped down into a leather chair. "Fine, do it how you want. But don't come crying to me when you have no one left."

"Pops! That's why I have to tell them now!" Rikku whined. "I don't want them to find out like Auron had to!"

A knock on the door stopped them from saying more. A servant peeked in. "Miss Akane? Dinner is just finishing, you want me to call your guests now?"

"Yes, please. I will be along shortly." She answered. When he was gone, she turned back to her father and manager. "I know what I'm doing. I may be Akane now, but I will always be Rikku inside. Holding tight to her cane, she limped out of the room where her bodyguard waited for her.

Her mind wandered as she made her way to the dining room. By the time she arrived, her friends were already there. "Sorry I'm late. It's not so easy to get around sometimes." She took a seat at the head of the table as they were beginning to get served.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get injured?" Lulu asked. "You seemed well when we saw you in concert."

Akane scratched her cheek. "Well I'm sure you heard how I was attacked, right?" They all nodded. "My bodyguard at the time tried to protect me, and he did, kinda. When they guy who attacked me ran off, I got thrown over the edge of the bridge in Luca park. My doctors said I hit my head on a rock, but as I floated downstream, my back slammed into another rock twisting my spine."

Tidus stopped and quickly swallowed the bite in his mouth before asking the question that nagged him since she mentioned it. "What did you mean bodyguard at the time? Wasn't it the same one you have now? Or was he fired for not doing his job?"

At Akane's sad expression the others groaned at how tactless he was. "No, it's okay. He wasn't fired. He did his job, but I'm afraid he was upset because I lied to him."

Wakka turned as he heard Lulu's small intake of breath. "What is it, Lu?"

Everyone waited for her to explain, "So you are the one. I talked to him shortly after he returned to Besaid. He was quite upset at the time. I didn't think much of it at the time though."

Akane played with the food on her plate as she asked her question. "Did he happen to mention what happened?"

"Only pieces. But now is not the time, is it? We have this wonderful food in front of us. Let's not ruin it with talk like this."

"I agree. I'm sure you can tell us later, ya?"

Akane smiled sadly at her friends. She would tell them, but Lulu was right, now wasn't the time. Tidus managed to quickly turn the somber time to something much better. He seemed to be the best at cheering people up when they were upset.

Talk continued on, and everyone ate until they felt they were too full to have any more. "Why don't we move to the parlor?" Akane suggested. "I can have dessert brought out later. We can talk more in there."

They all readily agreed, as they each wanted to know more about what was started at dinner.

Akane stood on shaky legs and was the first to leave the room, her bodyguard close behind. The four left behind silently stood and followed behind them. Akane hobbled over until she found the one seat she wanted. It was a single overstuffed chair upholstered in a pale wine color. The others took seats around the room, but all centered so they could still see one another.

"Not that I want to be rude, but do you mind if we continue the conversation we started at dinner?" Lulu asked. Akane nodded and she began with the first question. "You said you lied to your last bodyguard. He wouldn't perchance to have been Auron, would it? That was why you asked about him when we arrived."

"Yes, it was. My manager actually hired him but didn't tell me until he began working for the first time. I was surprised at first, because I always did like him since I was little. They knew each other for a long time, but I only found that out recently. I thought he finally started to feel the same way about me when we went out one night. It was the night I was attacked."

"Wait, I don't get it." Tidus spoke up. "You said you lied to him. Was it by not telling how you feel?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I wish it was as simple as that. But to be honest, I also lied to all of you too."

"I'm not getting this either, ya."

"I agree. I'm lost now as well." Yuna said. "You didn't even know us, and this is the first time we have met."

Akane waved off her bodyguard and waited until he was gone before she answered. "That's not entirely correct. What if I told you I can't stand Akane?"

They stared at her even more confused then ever. "How can you hate yourself? Everyone we know loves Akane." Tidus protested.

"Except one." Yuna noted quietly. "Rikku."

Akane stood up and used one hand to grab hold of the edge of her hair. It slowly slid off revealing blond hair hidden underneath. Her green eyes were moist as if she was trying not to cry. Yuna leaped from her seat and embraced her cousin in a tight hug. "Rikku? Is it really you? But why? Why did you never tell us?"

"How could I? You all thought Akane was perfect, that she was this wonderful person. If I had told you then, you would have said I was making up stories. I hated Akane because she had everything I always wanted. Everyone always hated me." Tears streamed down her cheeks and Lulu stood as well to try and offer consolation. 

"There now, we never hated you. Perhaps we thought you were a little childish at times, but we never hated you."

"Yeah, you were our friend!" Tidus supported. "We like you just the way you are!"

"Maybe you do now." Rikku protested. "But what am I going to do about Auron? He probably hates me and will never talk to me again."

"That's not entirely true." Rin answered her question. He had been standing in the doorway waiting for his chance to make his presence known. "It took some work, but I finally convinced him to come." He moved aside and gave room for the aforementioned person to enter.

Lulu and Yuna moved back to give them room. But the couple stood in place staring at one another. "Auron, I-"

He held one hand up and shook his head. "You look well."

"You saved my life, you know."

"So it would seem."

"You left before I could explain anything."

"I was angry."

"I don't blame you. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"It's in the past. I would rather not dwell on it."

Heads went back and forth between the two as they exchanged snippets of information. 

"Rin told me I should not be angry at you."

"Yeah, he explained what he said to you."

"I took it out on him instead." All heads turned to the man in question hoping that he would explain. Quiet giggles were heard as he shrugged. His right eye was sporting a nice sized shiner.

"You hit him?" Rikku asked as she tried to move closer and see for herself. 

"I deserved it." Rin told her as she traced one hand gently over the black eye.

"But he hit you!" She exclaimed. 

"It was worth it. It brought him back, did it not?"

Lulu and Yuna took their chance and tried to herd the men from the room. "But I want to stay and see what happens!" Tidus argued.

"I'm sure they will tell us later." Yuna assured him as she pushed.

When they were gone, Rikku turned to face Auron once more. "Look, Auron. I just want to say..."

He held his hand up once more. "Don't say a word. Rin told me everything. I was hurt at first, yes. But then I realized how foolish I acted. The more I thought about it, the more something else occurred to me. You said once that you loved me. Is that still true?

"You say still as if I stopped. Auron, why did you think I felt so depressed after you left? Just before I was attacked, I was going to tell you. That was why I was so happy that night. I was finally going to rid myself of that burden. All my songs I wrote, each one was written to or about you."

"What if I had never heard them? What would you have done then?"

"I suppose I would have kept singing. You would have to hear them eventually." Rikku confessed.

Auron nodded as if he understood. She had such determination for one so young. "You are more mature then I thought."

"That's right! And don't you forget it!" She playfully teased him. "Look, can we start over?" She asked as she turned somber. "Why don't we act like this is our first meeting?"

"I would like that." He turned and left the room as her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he was leaving her behind. Rikku understood what he was doing seconds later when he reentered. Hastily, she tried to put the dark wig back on. Auron had to suppress a laugh as he saw it settle on her head very akimbo showing lots of her real hair from under it.

"Miss Akane, what a pleasure it is to get to meet you in person." He greeted in false pleasantries.

Rikku played along also trying not to laugh. "Please, don't call me that. There is something I have to tell you." The wig slid off on it's own making her laugh out loud. "Um, ta-da! It's me, Rikku!"

Auron stared at her in mock anger. "All this time, why did you never tell me?"

"If I had, what would you have done? I could never tell you how I felt. You would have said I was just an immature child."

Auron froze. Even though they were pretending to start over, her words held a ring of truth. His smile slid away from his face as it dawned on him. "You're right. You're absolutely right, Rikku. I would have done just that."

Rikku realized that playtime was now over. She took his hand in her own as she gripped her cane tightly in the other. "Why don't we take a walk outside? It's still light out enough to see. We can talk more without anyone listening in."

As they left the room hand in hand, they found out how true what she said was. Six people stood at the door trying to listen in. Rikku looked to each one of them in turn. "My bodyguard and I have things we must discuss. If you don't mind, we desire privacy for our discussions." She told them before walking out.

--

Two months later Akane's next album was released and received with much eagerness from her fans. She traveled Spira going to interviews and explaining about what happened during her attack. She refused to allow the public to know her true identity (for all they knew, this was her identity), but when she wasn't on the island of Besaid, four extra people would visit the mansion in Bevelle often. 

Her recovery came quickly now that she had support of all her friends. And she was eager to perform once more. A concert was lined up to coincide one year from her first. But this time, she wasn't as nervous as she was the first time, and there would be no surprise guests. 

Four spots were reserved in the front row for her friends. They cheered the loudest as the performance went on into the night. If one looked close enough, they could see as Akane would keep peeking to the side of the stage at a figure hidden in the shadows. No, not Rin, but another man that she had been able to grow closer to during the year. She was never seen without her bodyguard, and rumors flew about them, but Rin was good at keeping secrets, even if they weren't his. He wasn't about to let the girl he helped develop to be ruined by naysayers.

Akane's smile grew as she sang and danced to the music. The words flowed from her lips exciting the crowd. 

_I'm living again, _

_The storm I felt inside,_

_The sun has chased the clouds away._

_You know that I could never hide, _

_When you weren't there, all the pain._

_But now, I'm living again._

_I'm living again!_


End file.
